Saiyan Unleashed
by VFSNAKE
Summary: My version of DBZ during the BUU Saga. There is a dark more Saiyan like Gohan in this so Gohan fans who like that REJOICE! Chi-Chi haters welcome too! I HATE CHI-CHI! She should have let her son train, but noooo she chose to have him study.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Majin Gohan

Gohan looked on in fear of Majin Buu, as the fat tub of lard absorbed the kick to his face, and had that sick happy look on his face that told of evil deep behind the pudgy form. The half-breed of a Saiyan tried to attack again, ignoring the Supreme Kai's protest to stop, and was rewarded by a _huge_ blast of energy that sent him flying away into the sky to eventually destroy his body.

'No! Gohan can't die. I can't let another person die at the hands of this monster!' thought the Supreme Kai, as he targeted the ball, and sent what energy he had left into a psychic attack that caused the ball of energy to explode early to possibly save Gohan before he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Babidi being the evil sly wizard he was, turned his head from the explosion to look down at the Supreme Kai now unconscious, and narrowed his eyes at the celestial being. There was something wrong with this picture, as that ball of energy should not have exploded like it did, and suspected the Supreme Kai had a hand in it.

'That boy was quite powerful. I sensed something in him that could rival if not surpass Majin Buu, but in his current condition that boy will most likely be dead soon, and the Supreme Kai will join him. Still, I can't miss an opportunity like this where I can nab a new servant to help keep Buu in line, and I doubt he will be as stubborn like Vegeta,' thought Babidi, as he silently did a tracking spell to find Gohan at a later time, and then focused himself back to Buu.

(Time Skip-Several Hours Later)

"Master Babidi doesn't look so good," said Majin Buu, as he looked at the hole the wizard was in barely alive, and how he was literally cut in half by the strange green warrior.

"Of course not you idiot! You wouldn't look so good either if you were sliced in half and couldn't regenerate," said Babidi, as he saw the pudgy face of Majin Buu frown, and then aim its pink antenna at him before shooting a green energy at the wizards body that fully restored the fowl villain once more.

"You feeling better now?" said Majin Buu, as he saw the wizard float out of what was just a few minutes ago be his grave, and nodded his head in amazement before focusing his attention on the events in front of him.

Vegeta was gone now, as his attempt at killing Majin Buu had failed, and cost the Saiyan Prince his own life in the process. The man's own son had stalled the royal Saiyan's death for a moment along with another the child of similar strength came along with a strange green warrior, who had cut Babidi in half, and now they fled to safety. But it was of no real consequence at the moment, as no one that could stand against him with Majin Buu by his side, and made him feel a sense of pride in that fact. However, the wizard was no fool, as he knew that some warriors out there did have the potential to rival if not surpass Majin Buu, and could be a threat to him later.

Those two brats were a prime example since they were strong already and if left to grow could possibly challenge his Father, The Great Bibidi's creation! However, if there was one thing that Babidi was outside of being a wizard, it was always thinking steps ahead of one's enemies, and there was one step he had to take before he could get his revenge on those fools that attacked him.

Starting with that boy from earlier the Supreme Kai tried to protect.

(With Bulma and the Others)

Bulma had been worried for awhile now, as she felt a pain in her heart earlier that could only have been a premonition about Vegeta, and wondered if she could forgive him for his actions. She did love the royal pain in the ass of a Saiyan without question, as proof of it was in the form of their son Trunks, and the fact she didn't try to kill him in his sleep years prior to that before the Androids came. She had seen the weird "M" on his forehead and knew that whatever mission Goku with the others went on had somehow turned the Saiyan Prince into something evil once more.

'I thought after what had happened with Trunks being born, the attack by the Androids, then dealing with Cell, and the peace that followed he would have let that side go. I guess I was wrong,' thought Bulma, as she thought of how Vegeta had calmed down quite a bit from his old self, and now whatever was happening on the Earth had brought that side out with a vengeance.

"Hey Mrs. Briefs, can I ask you something?" said Videl, as she sat in the seat behind the richest person in the world, and saw the blue haired woman look back at her.

"Sure! Fire away whatever questions you want," said Bulma, as she wanted to direct her attention away from Vegeta right now, and collect the Dragon Balls to fix the wrong her husband had committed.

"Well...its just I heard Krillin call Goku and Vegeta Saiyans when they were eating prior to the start of the tournament start. Could you tell me what a Saiyan is?" said Videl, as she saw Bulma flinch at that, and past a look over to Chi-Chi since this was something else she would rather not talk about when around the short tempered woman.

"Videl, a Saiyan is a being from another planet, who looks human, but is in fact not, and grew up with a form of bloodlust if not a joy for fighting. Before you were even born an evil person named Frieza destroyed the planet leaving only a handful of Saiyans in the entire Universe left. One of them was Vegeta and the other was Goku. As you now know Gohan is Goku's son, but he's only half-Saiyan, and doesn't enjoy the thrill of fighting like his Father or Vegeta does. Still, back when Gohan fought Cell, the kid sure wasn't one to be a pushover after he let out all the rage he kept bottled up inside, and finally killed Cell," said Bulma, as she looked back at Videl, and saw Chi-Chi was still not paying attention to her thanks to 18's kid running interference in that department.

"But if what you say is true, then the Saiyan side is possibly the dominant side of Gohan, but that being the case why hasn't it manifested like it should, and been a part of him long after Cell was destroyed?" said Videl, as she saw the power Gohan unleashed, and knew that it was not something one could throw away.

"Because...because I did something at his Mother's request that if my husband found out I did...would never forgive me," said Bulma, as she saw Chi-Chi look at her, and gave a glare telling the genius to keep her mouth shut after catching the last of the conversation.

'What? Gohan's Mother had Bulma do something to him? What? Why?' thought Videl, as she looked at Chi-Chi not looking at her, and returning her attention back to 18's kid.

(With Babidi and Majin Buu)

"Well, I must admit I am impressed with your luck my boy, and will take great pleasure of making you my servant like I did Vegeta. Though unlike that Saiyan, I don't expect much resistance from you when I give an order, and expect it to be obeyed. Plus, I'm sure Majin Buu would love to have a friend with him while we travel, and raise all sorts of destruction upon the world," said Babidi, as he knelt down next to the boy's skull, and began to examine Gohan's memories of his life to see how to use it against the boy.

What Babidi found however, as he tried to dig deep into Gohan's defenseless mind had caused him to frown, and sensed some kind of inhibiter system placed in the back of the boy's skull at the base where the neck attached. Using his magic to study this item that had been surgically implanted into Gohan, the wizard gasped at the design, and all the memories that came with it.

_Chi-Chi this is wrong! Gohan is your son. If Vegeta finds out I made this, he'll kill me, and I mean that literally. He'll see this as a betrayal to the entire Saiyan race and to Gohan. You know how hard it took for your son to gain my husbands respect and that's not an easy feet!_

_Then make one and destroy the plans while the knowledge stays in our head. As for your husband, I don't care about his feelings since he's no friend of mine, and my son is not going to embrace that horrible side of his Father's family tree. You hear me Bulma? That side is not going to turn my son into some fighting delinquent and thug like his ancestors were. My son is going to live like a human and NOT as a dirty ape warrior from another planet!_

_Don't forget Chi-Chi, your husband was a 'dirty ape warrior from another planet' before he came to Earth, and had it not been for the blow to his skull as a kid you wouldn't even be here right now. I'll make this damn thing, but after that, I won't make another, and I'm burning the plans so it will be one of a kind. However, if it breaks, you should know that all of the anger he's kept locked away will come out, and he's going to have questions that YOU are going to answer. Got it!_

_Just make it Bulma. And make sure it slowly suppresses his energy too. I don't want him trying to train and awaken his Saiyan side anytime soon._

_Sorry Gohan. Hopefully, you'll forgive me if you ever find out.._

"My you are an interesting one, aren't you my boy. So much power inside of you and it was suppressed by your bigot of a Mother no less. And for what? To use your brains more then the muscles of your body. What a stupid woman you have for a Mother. At least mine had come to an understanding with my Father in teaching me the arts of magic since it was my legacy. No matter. Soon my boy, you will become more powerful then your Mother, Father, and all your friends could possibly imagine. And you know the best part? You'll be under my control!" said Babidi, as he used his magic to easily remove the device from Gohan's brain without any problems, and then gave it to Majin Buu before the blob turned it into candy to eat.

The instant Babidi did that however, Gohan's body erupted with power, and the once unconscious boy awoke with a start. Babidi acting quickly ordered Majin Buu to keep the boy pinned down before he could get away and the pink blob did just that by extending his arms. Gohan tried to struggle and break free with this new sense of rage now filling his being, but couldn't break Majin Buu's grip even with recovering some of his energy, and cried out when Babidi put his skeletal yellow hands on his head.

"Don't worry Gohan. I'm not going to kill you. Trust me when I say that its time the _real_ you was expressed and that bitch of a Mother of yours gets what's rightfully coming to her. 'Ayatsuri no Majyutsu'," said Babidi, as he invaded Gohan's mind, making the boy relieve the times his Mother was always yelling at him for training, not studying, and kept making him feel like he was letting her down.

And it hurt. It hurt so much at those memories where Gohan wanted to fight to protect everyone and his _Mother_ had _forbid_ him because she wanted her son to go to a good College. He was barely in his teen at the time and was already the smartest person on the planet with the exception being Bulma though it wouldn't be long before he did surpass her in that regard. Gohan remembered how his Saiyan blood called for him to meet this enemy in combat, to defend what was _his_ by right, and do what was right for the world. His Mother however, forbid him from training, and helping others just so _her_ wishes could be fulfilled while his along with his Father's were ignored.

It made Gohan angry. Very angry!

'It wasn't fair! I had the power to help people and yet I was stuck at home studying while that arrogant fool Hercule took all the credit for Cell while kicking dirt on dad's name. I wanted so much to go there and set the record straight, but Mother forbid it, and said my mind should be focused on becoming a scholar. I didn't want to become a scholar, I just wanted to protect people, and that meant training to _fight_!' thought Gohan, as he felt his power growing, and his anger flooding his heart while blaming his Mother for making him so damn weak.

He should have left her years ago!

"Good! Good! Let out that anger my boy. Pledge yourself to me Gohan and unlimited power will await you. Together, we will show your Mother, and the world what it means to take things that they don't deserve from you," said Babidi, as he heard Gohan scream out, and it was music to his ears like it had been when he corrupted Vegeta.

Oh yes, Gohan was going to become an excellent subordinate.

(Kami's Lookout)

Goku looked down from Kami's Lookout, as he had come to the belief that his son had died just like Vegeta at the hands of Majin Buu, and wondered how everyone was going to take this. Goku's friends would be crushed, as would that girl Videl, who apparently does like Gohan more then a friend, and Chi-Chi would be devastated by the news at the loss of her eldest son.

Then there was Goten, the son Goku didn't know he had until later on, and had always had Gohan to lean on. From what Goku knew of his oldest son, Gohan had always tried to be the ideal big brother for Goten, and try to fill in the whole of being without a Father at the same time.

Goku didn't think Goten could take the loss of losing Gohan so early on in his life.

'At least with the Dragon Balls we can bring him back to life,' thought Goku, as he knew that would be a small comfort to his youngest son, and would wonder why dear old dad failed to stop it in the first place.

"You need to find Bulma to get the Dragon Radar so you can look for the Dragon Balls if she hasn't already Goku. After what Vegeta did back at the Marital Arts Tournament, she is going to use them to wish everyone back at the arena, and we can't risk that with Majin Buu still out in the world," said Dende, as he saw Goku nod his head, and then turned to Piccolo seeing the Namek was still in pain at losing his surrogate child.

"Yeah. I'll see...you...later," said Goku, as he noticed the sky was darkening, and his eyes widened when he recognized what that meant.

"Oh no! Bulma must have found the Dragon Balls already. Though considering this is Bulma were talking about its not really surprising," said Krillin, as he saw Goku tense, and prepared to do Instant Transmission to stop Bulma.

(With Babidi)

The wizard smiled down at his newest servant, who was now free to get up off the ground after Majin Buu removed his fat gloved hands off Gohan's shoulders. The helpless boy, if you could even call him that, had changed dramatically through Babidi's mind controlling magic, as Gohan's skin was now slightly tanner, his body more muscular, and he had a "M" on his forehead just like Vegeta. But what was really interesting was the fact that Gohan's tail from years ago had sprouted once more and awakened the dormant part of the young warrior long since forgotten.

"Oh my! Just look at you Gohan. You are completely _perfected_!" said Babidi, as he was ecstatic at this boy's power even in his injured state, which was being taken care of now by Majin Buu just like the creature of destruction had done for him not that long ago, and the only thing Gohan needed was a new set of clothing since what he had one clearly was not worthy of such a deadly looking warrior.

"This feels weird. I wonder if this is how Vegeta felt when this happened to him?" said the newly transformed _Majin_ Gohan, as he looked at Majin Buu, and a part of him felt like fighting the fat pink monster...another told him differently for healing him.

"You look aaaalllll better," said Majin Buu, as he danced around like a child, and Gohan wondered if this was how people underestimated the creature.

"Thank Buu. Sorry for kicking you in the face earlier. I don't know you remember, but in case you do, I want to say...I'm sorry," said Gohan, as he saw Majin Buu become serious, and nod his head in understanding.

"Me accept your apology. You are not mean like that mean man Vegeta. He hit Buu, put holes in my Buu's body, and tried to blow Buu up," said Majin Buu and it seemed to be the end of it in the creatures mind.

"Well, now that you two have become _friends_, I say we move onto stretching our legs a bit over a city, and do a bit of damage to show everyone what we think of them," said Babidi, as he saw the storm clouds cover the sky when turning Gohan into what he was now, but ignored it, and now it was time to finish off this backwater planet.

"Will we get to eat something while there? Buu is hungry," said Majin Buu, as he hadn't eaten anything since the Demon King, and that inhibitor that Babidi gave him.

"Quiet Majin Buu! Your stomach is big enough as it is and doesn't need to get any fatter," said Babidi, as he saw Buu frown, but stopped when Gohan put a hand on the monster's shoulder, and walked towards the wizard with a frown on his face.

"Master Babidi, it is clear to me Majin Buu requires food like any other being to stay strong, and from my understanding he did survive a power explosion that should have for all its purposes destroyed him. If Majin Buu does not get the food he requires, then he will become violent, and take his anger out on you for denying it," said Majin Gohan, as he saw the wizard snarl at him for supporting Majin Buu, but Babidi knew that he had a point, and to deny it could prove to be his undoing in the end.

"I suppose your right my dear boy. After all you do have the brains that go with that new brawn of yours. Not only that, but you need new clothing that doesn't look like its going to fall apart, and expose you like you are now," said Babidi, as he saw Gohan nod, and flexed his right arm to make the fabric of what was left of his suit tear.

"There is a city not far from here. It has everything we need and more," said Majin Gohan pointing to the direction of the nearest city and saw Majin Buu looking excited at the prospect of eating.

"Ah well that solves everything doesn't it? Clothes for you, food for Majin Buu, and the death of countless people for me! Oh if only your _precious_ Mother could see you now!" said Babidi, as he giggled at the prospect, and then flew onto Gohan's back.

"Buu wants food! Buu wants food!" said Majin Buu, as he took to the air, and Gohan was right behind him with Babidi holding on for dear life.

'Soon I will have my revenge on those two brats and that green warrior and no one can stand in my way of making it happen. Not with these two!' thought Babidi, as he grinned at the thought of unleashing this boy beside Majin Buu, and seeing the look on the face of the boy's Mother before ordering him to wipe her out.

(Kami's Lookout-Some Time Later)

"Goku, why did you bring us here? We had one more wish left!" said Bulma, as she saw her friend with a frown, and Chi-Chi looking around for her eldest son.

"Where is Goten? Where is Gohan? I swear the oldest one shouldn't have run off to join you in the first place, it gives his brother crazy ideas, and I want him here Goku!" said Chi-Chi, as she saw Goku frown in thought, and Krillin was freaking out as only Krillin could.

"Where is Trunks?" said Bulma, as she looked around, and ignored Krillin looking ready to piss himself

"Chi-Chi, there is something you, and everyone else needs to hear. Goten and Trunks are all right, but...Gohan and Vegeta are dead. Majin Buu...killed them both," said Goku, as he saw everyone look at him with surprise, and the cries of anguish that followed made him want to die all over again.

'Gohan,' thought Videl, as she saw that kindhearted boy in her mind, and how she felt her heartache that the hero from 7 years ago in defeating Cell was dead.

The moment of sadness had to end however, as Majin Buu's power was felt by them, and what was more was the sound of Babidi's voice echoing in their heads.

(With Babidi)

"Greetings everyone, I am the all knowing, all powerful, and all merciless wizard known as Babidi. I am contacting you using my magic so I can get your undivided attention from whatever it is you are doing with your miserable lives! If you don't believe me and think this is some kind of trick I'll prove I'm not some figment of your imagination. Close your eyes and you will see me," said Babidi, as he smiled at those who were closing their eyes, and knew among them were the ones he was seeking.

"Buu! Buu!" said Majin Buu behind Babidi, as he float along like a child, and felt good after stuffing himself full of cakes while Gohan went off to get new clothes.

"As you can see, I am quite real, and not some hallucination. Behind me in the sky is the mighty Majin Buu, who just recently filled his tummy with sweets, and killed quite a few people in the city below. Not only that, but to further add to my entertainment for you today is a young man, who needs no introduction, but will get one anyway for being my newest if not most powerful follower, and his name for those of you who don't know him is...Son Gohan!" said Babidi, as he knew this would get certain groups attention, and would lead him to his enemies.

(Kami's Lookout)

"G-Gohan?!" said Krillin, as he had his eyes closed, and then shot them open with the image of his friend forever burned into his skull like it was the others.

Gohan wore a darker version of his Father's clothes, as he wore shadow black Gi pants, and matching shirt with the kanji symbol for "Saiyan Legacy" on his back. The sash tied around his waist was blood red and his face held no form of humanity in like it use to from those that knew him. And what was more shocking to the Z-fighters was they saw Gohan had his tail out twitching every so often in the wind.

_"As you can see, my friend here is quite the unique individual, and has a look on his face like he could break you all in half with a flick of his wrist,"_ said Babidi into the minds of the people, as more of them closed their eyes to see this, and were shocked at seeing them flying above the city.

"Why would Gohan side with Babidi? The Supreme Kai said that people who are pure of heart wouldn't be affect by his magic," said Piccolo, as he felt his heart breaking at seeing the boy he once trained turn out like this, and saw out of the corner of his eye the boy's own Father ready to collapse.

"Something's happened in him. Yes, I sense it. Something inside of Gohan has been freed after all this time and its that part of him Babidi went after," said Master Roshi, as he saw the tail Gohan had, and hoped Babidi didn't learn of Gohan's ape like transformation if looking up at a full moon.

'No! No! Bulma told me that part of him was inhibited forever. I knew Gohan shouldn't have gone with his Father!' thought Chi-Chi, as she cursed herself for not putting her foot down, and even more in not taking measures to keep that girl Videl away from her baby.

_"Now, you are wondering what I want since I am now inside your heads every time you close your eyes, and I'll tell you since I am a busy wizard. I'm looking for some people, who have insulted me, my rather large friend Majin Buu, and this young warrior Son Gohan. The list is small, but it should be hard for people, who don't know them, and if you can deliver I will spare your city from certain death. Their names are Brief Trunks, Son Goten, and a green pointy eared namek by the name of Piccolo. Also, if by chance that Gohan's Mother is watching, I wish to say you should be ashamed of yourself for hindering your child's fighting development with that inhibitor you had cooked up, and I look forward to seeing him blast you into oblivion my dear. Tampering with the legacy such as this one's is not good for your health or this city below me for that matter,"_ said Babidi, as he knew this would get people's attention, and scramble to find out more about where they might be.

"H-He knows my name. He even knows the names of the boys. How?" said Piccolo, as the only real explanation could be that Gohan told him, but not where to find them, and while that was a small mercy it shouldn't have been so tortuous either.

"What I want to know, is what he meant when he mentioned Gohan's development being hindered, and I would kind of like to hear the news behind _that_...Chi-Chi," said Goku, as he stared at his wife, and so did everyone else wanting an explanation.

"He's lying Goku! Who are you going to believe? Him or your wife?" said Chi-Chi, as she saw Bulma looking at her to tell the truth, but wouldn't do it, and saw the blue haired woman would.

"Goku, its partly my fault. During the time everyone was here preparing for Cell, I had created an inhibitor designed to keep the Saiyan side of your son suppressed at Chi-Chi's request. I had made blueprints of the device originally when the Androids first came, as that was the purpose of them to originally to suppress the Androids' power in the case one of them was caught, and could be studied like we did Android #16. However, when Cell came around, and everyone was preparing for the Cell Games up here...Chi-Chi contacted me to make one for Gohan. I told her she was out of her mind, as Gohan was too much like his Father, and would be needed to help protect the Earth should Cell be defeated. She wouldn't listen to me, as Chi-Chi wanted Gohan to be a scholar, and have him be more human then Saiyan since she blamed that part on the reason why he wanted to train so much. Chi-Chi said if I didn't do it, then she would get my Father to do it, and scare him into making more then one while leaking out Vegeta being the alien who came to Earth years ago to kill everyone," said Bulma, as she knew Chi-Chi would do it, and after they went after Vegeta they would go after Trunks out of fear of the boy taking up his Father's old habits.

"When did he get it? After the Cell Games?" said Goku, as he saw Bulma shake her head, and Chi-Chi was being glared at by everyone around her.

"No. After the whole Bojack incident. Chi-Chi came to see me to learn she was pregnant with your second child and told me to do it then by giving him a checkup before having me drug him to do the necessary surgery. When Gohan woke up, he was none the wiser, and did more studying then training. Though I warned Chi-Chi that Gohan would still be like you and fight to protect people. She said that Gohan would be kept extremely busy with his work to even consider helping the people of Earth and make sure the Saiyan side of him never came out," said Bulma, as she saw Goku's eyes have a look of fury in them, and she looked away with guilt in her eyes.

"How many of these did you make?" said Piccolo, as he wanted to know more, and saw Chi-Chi in the corner of his eye looking like a lamb surrounded by tigers.

"Just one. I was so disgusted with myself that I destroyed the blueprints, all the data, and everything else I could think of that was connected to that project," said Bulma, as she turned to Chi-Chi, who looked scared right now, and angry at being judged by them.

"Why Chi-Chi? You knew after I died Gohan was to take over as a defender of the Earth. The boy's I.Q. was already higher then that of anyone twice his age and his power had surpassed me in everything I was. So answer me Chi-Chi? Why destroy a part of your own son?" said Goku, as he got an angry glare from the woman, and for once...he wasn't afraid of her.

Before he could get an answer though, Goku along with the others felt Gohan's power spike, and was much greater then it was fighting Cell.

_"Well...I'm sure many of you are trying to find those three individuals which I seek, but you failed to do what was asked of you, and it was so simple too. So as punishment, this city along with all its inhabitants must be destroyed, and be made an example of. Shame since it is a lovely city and Majin Buu does like all the food it has to offer. Oh well, there will be plenty of other cities to visit, and wreck until the perpetrators are found. Majin Buu, would you care to do the honors of removing the people from the city first?"_ said Babidi, as he turned to Majin Buu, and the fat pink thing nodded before stretching out his hands.

The Z-fighters gasped when they saw the people of the city floating up into the air, as they screamed out in fright, and called for someone to help them. Their faces went pale when Majin Buu turned them all into balls of candy, and sucked them all into his mouth before chewing on them loudly.

"That's cruel!" said Videl, as she saw what had become of the people, and how they died following it.

_"Oh, now the city is empty now of all its people and Majin Buu is too stuffed in the gut to do anything else right now. I know! Gohan my dear boy why don't you show everyone your power that I unlocked in you that was kept suppressed by that bitch of a Mother of yours for 7 long years. This city is a waste of space and needs to be torn down so it won't be an eyesore to us anymore,"_ said Babidi, as he saw Gohan nod, and extend his hand down upon the now vacant metropolis.

"He won't do it. Gohan is my son and I know he won't do it," said Goku, as he prayed with all his heart that his son had not fallen, and his heart soon sank when Gohan had created a ball of energy before shooting it off into the city.

In a flash, the city was gone with a loud boom, and only a crater remained.

_"I have done what you commanded Master Babidi,"_ said Gohan behind the wizard and seemed to be without a care in the world.

_"Isn't he grand ladies and gentlemen?! This is how things will go until my demands are met, oh before I forget you will need to contact me, and to do that is to use that head of yours to think with your mind. I'm listening, but try not to crowd because I prefer only one person at a time speak to me, and not give me a headache. Take care!"_ said Babidi, as he cut the "transmission", and let his smile be the last thing they saw of him.

"CURSE HIM!" yelled out Piccolo, as he should have finished the job when he had the chance, but assumed he had, and didn't count on Majin Buu saving the damn wizard.

"Calm down Piccolo. We need a strategy. First, we need to wake up Trunks, and Goten to inform them of what's going on. Then we need to prepare them for training to fight Majin Buu," said Goku, as he saw everyone look at him like he was crazy, and wondered how that would be possible.

"What?! You are not sending my youngest son out there to fight...," said Chi-Chi, as she was silence by the fiercest glare Goku had ever given since..._ever_ in their entire marriage, and now directed himself on her.

"Goten is not your son anymore Chi-Chi. Neither is Gohan. That was clear the instant you tried to keep his Saiyan side suppressed and make him into something he wasn't," said Goku, as he saw his wife glare at him, and she looked ready to hit him though he knew if she did it would only hurt her in the end.

"Fighting is for delinquents, thugs, and criminals Goku. You and your friends here are the most former of the three! After you died, raising _our_ kids became _my_ responsibility, and how I did it was up to me Goku! Not you! ME! If I want my son to be a scholar and not some stupid brute who only thinks about the next fight, then I'm entitled to handle it how I see fit!" said Chi-Chi, as she saw Goku's eyes narrow, and they changed color for an instant.

"You had him being trained to be a scholar long before I died the first time Chi-Chi and you know it. Remember, we had this conversation Months after Gohan was born, and how you constantly wanted a genius instead of a fighter. You wouldn't let me train him in anything and wanted him isolated from the outside world until he was ready to go to a fancy school that would set him up to be something great. But it was what _you_ wanted Chi-Chi. You didn't even consider what Gohan wanted to do with his life and when you saw he wanted to follow in my footsteps you cut the ground out from under him!" said Goku, as he saw Chi-Chi snarl at him, and he knew this was not an argument she could win.

"And what makes you think it would have been any different had you stayed alive Goku? Regardless of your belief's, legacy, and blood in your body there is no chance of my son becoming like you, _ever_! The _instant_ Gohan is subdued, Bulma is going to make another _stronger_ inhibitor, and will make _my_ son into someone I can love," said Chi-Chi, as she glared at Goku, and was not about to back down from her Saiyan husband.

"No I won't. I told you before Chi-Chi, I wouldn't make another one, and I'm sticking to it," said Bulma, as she saw Chi-Chi glare at her, and refused to let the woman intimidate her anymore.

"Yes you will! If you don't then your Father will and I'll have it suppress so much of his Saiyan nature that it will be practically nonexistent in his own children!" said Chi-Chi, as she had wanted to break the whole Marital Artist lifestyle, and this was her only chance to do it.

"What?" said Goten, as he had heard everything, and Trunks was beside him with both boys looking shocked at hearing how Gohan had the side that came from their Father's suppressed.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag now," said Krillin, as he saw Chi-Chi looking stunned, and Trunks ran to his own Mother to find out what was going on with Bulma having to tell her son that Vegeta was dead.

"Goten honey, it's all right, your Father was just disagreeing with me on something, and it was being resolved," said Chi-Chi, as she tried to comfort her youngest, but he didn't go near her, and instead looked to his Father for answers.

"Why is Gohan being forced to be something he doesn't want to be daddy?" said Goten, as he was always told by his Mother to leave Gohan alone, and leave him to study in his room continuously.

"Sorry Goten, but that's not really a question I can answer until you're much older," said Goku, as he saw Goten frown, and everyone around him sweat drop.

'Goku does realize that after today ends he heads back to the Other World, right?' thought everyone, as the little mini version of Goku nodded, and just accepted his Father's words.

"Now, as for you two boys, I need to tell you that this training I'm going to have you go through is not easy, and you must work together to fight Majin Buu," said Goku, as he told them about the special training they were to go under.

"Goku, what if we use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? If we use it with this training, they could get things done easier, and fight Majin Buu in a shorter time," said Piccolo, as he saw Goku shake his head, and frown at the thought.

"No. The Time Chamber can only be used twice in a lifetime. We might need it later on if things come down to a pinch," said Goku, as he saw the Namek nod, and turned to the two boys seeing them determined to train for this.

"What about Gohan? You can't expect the boys to fight Gohan in the state he's in?" said Yamcha, as he saw Goku grimace at that, and turned to face his old friend.

"I'll deal with Gohan myself. Even if I couldn't reach Vegeta, but I know Gohan, and he will listen to me," said Goku, as he turned his eyes to Chi-Chi, who glared at him, and cowered under the death glare from Piccolo.

"Goku, maybe you should let me go instead. Gohan was my student in Marital Arts first and always respect me no matter what," said Piccolo, as he felt that the caring teacher, and surrogate Father would have more impact.

"Sorry Piccolo, but after today, I won't be here anymore, and we will need you to have the boys continue their training," said Goku, as he saw Piccolo nod, and look away with anguish in his heart.

"So what exactly is the training?" said Trunks seriously despite the some reluctance in his voice, as he didn't want to fight Gohan, and he knew Goten didn't want even less.

"A technique I learned about in Other World. It's called...Fusion," said Goku, as he saw everyone's eyes widen, and the name itself spoke of something powerful.

(With Babidi, Majin Buu, and Majin Gohan-Hours Later)

Babidi floated in the sky frowning, as he waited for someone to tell him where those two brats, and the namek were hiding. However, the wizard was getting nothing from being patient with these people, and while he appreciated them the franticness the people all over the world were working...it wasn't enough.

"Gohan, it occurs to me that I never asked you if you knew where the three people I'm looking for maybe hiding. Do you know?" said Babidi, as he saw Gohan with the namek before, and he did know their names too.

Internally, Gohan was now in conflict with himself, which showed slightly on his face, and was seen clearly by the wizard now floating in front of him. On the one hand, the half-Saiyan didn't want to reveal Kami's Lookout since that was a sacred place, and could not be revealed to his new Master since Dende had to live to sustain the Dragon Balls to wish people back from all of this. However, Gohan _could_ give another location, which the wizard would believe, and head there instead of looking higher up into the sky.

"Yes. There is a large dome of a building in West City where the Brief Family lives that they would take refuge in," said Gohan, as he saw the wizard snarl at not being told this information, but then again Babidi never asked the question in the first place, and ignored the ranting the worm of being did.

"I should have asked you that before and I would punish you for your lack of response if it weren't for the fact you are making up for it with the destruction you've caused so far. When we get to West City, you will destroy _everything_ there is, and _everyone_ that lives in it without hesitation! Understand?" said Babidi, as he knew that part of Gohan might be rebelling against his control, and while a little autonomy of his puppets was fine...the wizard was not about to have another "Vegeta incident" with his much stronger puppet.

"Yes Master Babidi," said Gohan, as his Saiyan side was itching for a good fight since destroying buildings was quite literally child's play for anyone of Saiyan blood, and the half-Saiyan was not about to let his newly awakened side slip after 7 long years again.

(Kami's Lookout-At the Moment)

Piccolo watched the two half-Saiyans train in the art of Fusion like Goku had instructed them to, but his mind was elsewhere, and it was on Gohan. The namek wondered if he had the strength to fight his former student? Gohan was much stronger not only due to Babidi "enhancements", but the inhibitor that was in the boy was removed to let out the side of once nice kid he help train become something almost monstrous. With his Saiyan side no longer suppressed, Gohan was stronger then he had been when fighting Cell, and was much stronger then Vegeta was when fighting Majin Buu. If what Goku told them was true, then even _he_ couldn't beat Gohan, and was only good for talking to the kid into letting go of the evil that plagued his heart.

'I don't think I could ever fight Gohan, even if we had equal power levels, and to even think of killing him would be like killing a part of myself,' thought Piccolo, as he saw Goku freeze up from looking at the two boys, and turned in fear at sensing the eldest son of the Son family.

"Gohan's heading towards West City with Majin Buu and Babidi. But...why?" said Goku, as he saw Trunks look concerned for his grandparents, and all the animals they had there.

"We have to stop them or else Majin Buu will turn my Grandparents into candy or cake!" said Trunks, as he saw Goten nod, and were getting ready to move when Goku put a hand on their shoulder.

"You two will stay here. I'll handle Majin Buu and Gohan," said Goku, as he saw both boys look at him disbelievingly, and so did Piccolo.

"Are you sure you want to fight them alone Goku?" said Piccolo, as he saw Goku nod his head, and gave a weak smile.

"I have to Piccolo. Besides, its not like I can just die again since I'm already dead," said Goku, as he left via Instant Transmission, and appeared in front of a shocked Babidi on Gohan's shoulder with Buu in front of the two.

(With Babidi, Majin Buu, and Majin Gohan)

Gohan thought back to the memories of the past while flying to West City, as he thought of Bulma's parents being so nice to him when he visited with his Mom (provided that he spoke to the scientist about something involving science), and treated him like he was their second child. Now Gohan was on his way to destroy them, their home, and the city they lived in on the command of the wizard on his back. It brought a conflict in him, as he didn't want to destroy those nice people, but his Saiyan side told him that it will never come to that since his power level would no doubt get his Father's attention, and would be along shortly.

Which it did, as Goku appeared before them via Instant Transmission, and made the three stop 10 feet away from the legendary Saiyan hero.

"So you finally showed up," said Gohan, as he saw Goku narrow his eyes at him, and the man then turned his head from his son to a serious looking Majin Buu.

"Considering what's been happening recently with your actions mixed with Majin Buu's, did you really think I would ignore it, and let the world suffer?" said Goku, as he saw the seriousness on Majin Buu's face increase, and sensed there was more to the fat pink thing that was possibly the downfall of his Vegeta when those two fought.

"The world got along fine for 7 years after you died, which proves how stupid you were in not coming back to life after Cell, and chose to stay in Other World. What makes you think that trying to save it now will make any difference?" said Gohan, as he saw his Father look at him with stunned eyes at his words, and sensed another energy that was Trunks also heading towards West City.

"Gohan, you don't have to be this way. You're not like Vegeta was. You don't have evil in your heart. It's just Babidi's magic making you be this way," said Goku, as he hoped to reach his son, but his words only angered Gohan further, and sensed the boy's power spike.

"Not like Vegeta? What are you saying dad? Am I not a chip off the old block in terms of the Saiyan race? I think Vegeta had the right idea in being this way, as he felt _free_ this way, and could unleash all his anger in the world rather then keep it locked away," said Gohan, as he saw Majin Buu get angrier at his Father, and the young half-Saiyan realized that the pink monster thought of him as a friend.

Strange how that worked.

"You were mean to Gohan. You hurt Buu's new friend's feelings. Me make you pay big time!" said Majin Buu, as he had come to like his friend, and hated everyone that hurt him.

"No Majin Buu. He's mine to fight. This is a family affair," said Gohan, as he felt Babidi get off his back, and floated in front of Majin Buu while his Father looked hesitant.

"Gohan this isn't you. It's Babidi's magic. Fight it! I know what your Mother did to you and I was against her decision the moment...," said Goku, as he was silenced by Gohan battle cry, and powering up that was felt by the others.

"YOU WERE AGAINST IT?! IF YOU HAD PAYED MORE ATTENTION TO ME AND THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SUCH AN ANGRY SON!" yelled Gohan, as he transformed into Super Saiyan 2, and was ready to do battle against his old man.

"Gohan I...I'm sorry for the choice I made regarding our family, but at the time, it seemed like the best dec-AH!" said Goku, as he was silence by the punch to his face by Gohan, and sent the older of the two family members flying back well over a hundred feet.

Meanwhile, Babidi had used his magic to show the fight that was about to commence, and now everyone was going to further witness the fall the Earth.

"You cared more about the people of Earth then you did me. ME! Your own flesh and blood meant little to you that your former enemy had to take up the roll of a Father. You know what the sad part of it is for you _dad_, is the fact that Piccolo actually made a better Father then _you_, and I would choose him to raise me over you _any day of the week_!" said Gohan, as launched himself at his Father, who now went Super Saiyan 2, and fighting with his son in a ruthless fight.

And was losing...badly!

"Gohan, stop this! You are my son and I care about you," said Goku, as his words only seemed to infuriate his son further, and took several more hits to the body before taking another hit to the face that broke the Saiyan's nose.

"If you cared about me, then why didn't you come back to Earth after Cell died, and raise me like the Father you should have been. What about Goten? My brother wondered what you were like and I had to fill in the hole _you_ left! How he wished you were alive to see him grow, but couldn't because you were _dead_, and training with your new friends in the Other World. Did you even once try to speak to me during those 7 years? Did you check up on either of your kids while using King Kai to speak? No! You just trained and trained and left me to suffer with Mom always making sure I was isolated from the world. If it weren't for the inhibitor she placed on me, I would have left that place years ago, and had been adopted by the Brief's or lived on Kami's Lookout with Piccolo!" said Gohan, as he saw his Father looking back at him while snapping his nose in place, and let the blood run down it for a second.

"Gohan, I know I was neglectful of you, but we made up for it later on didn't we?" said Goku, as he saw Gohan come at him again pressed for the offensive, but was finding it difficult to do so, and found himself barely holding his own against his son.

"It was not enough! We only bonded when we trained for fighting the Androids and then later on with Cell. That was it! What about before then? I wanted more then just sparring with you to help you get stronger to defend the Earth. I wanted a Father to bond with that didn't bend to the anger of a woman he married even if she was considered one of the strongest Marital Arts fighters the human race has to offer. Vegeta had more time to bond with his Father, then you did me. _Vegeta_! Do you know how angry that makes me? Do you?" said Gohan, as launched more punches, and kicks at his Father while his power kept spiking every few seconds.

'I can't keep this up. I need to knock Gohan out of the picture so I can refocus on Majin Buu,' thought Goku, as he moved out of the way of one of Gohan's punches, and powered down that caused Gohan to stop for a moment to see what his Father had planned.

'Why is he powered down? I could cripple him right now if I wanted to,' thought Gohan, as he thought it might be a trap, and kept his guard up.

"Why did you go down? You don't want to play with Gohan anymore?" said Majin Buu, as he saw Gohan was ready to fight, and his child like curiosity got the best of him.

"Will get to that Majin Buu. However, I think you need to learn something about Super Saiyans, and what we can do since my son hasn't explained it to you," said Goku, as he felt increase with rage, and knew he would have to act fast.

"Super...Saiyan?" said Majin Buu, as he looked lost on the subject, and Babidi didn't seem to care.

"Ignore it Majin Buu. They change their hair and have a glow about them. It's nothing to worry or get excited about," said Babidi, as he saw Goku smirk at that comment since that was hardly the case, and decided to show the wizard what a Saiyan can really do it.

"You're going to love this, trust me. What you see now is my normal state," said Goku, as he revealed his first ascension, and then his second one that he classified to them being "Super Saiyan 2".

"Big deal. You've changed your hair, so what?" said Babidi, as he was not impressed by the amount of power Goku was admitting since Gohan's was higher at the moment, and Goku's posed no threat.

Goku however, only smiled, and chuckled at the wizard.

"And _this_...is...to go...even further..._beyond_!" said Goku, as he cried out, and his power level shot up to go beyond Gohan's.

'W-What? Is he saying that there is a...Super Saiyan _3_?' thought Gohan, as he saw his Father power up, and seeing the transformation before him.

When the light around his Father died down, everyone watching this event was shocked to see Goku with longer golden hair, his face looking different, and his power was simply incredible. Babidi looked a Goku with fear, Majin Buu looked on in wonder with a mix of excitement, and Majin Gohan was enraged that he was once more deep in his Father's shadow.

"I'm sorry that this took so much longer then the others. I haven't had a chance to practice with this one. This is what I like to call Super Saiyan 3," said Goku, as he saw the looks on his foe's face, and then turned to Gohan now showing pure hate aimed at his Father.

"I don't believe this is happening! I _won't_ believe this is happening! I _refuse_ to be in your shadow Father! You are dead and the natural way of things is for the son to eventually surpass you. I...MUST...SURPASS YOU!" said Gohan, as he began to power up, and shocked everyone including his Father when began to try ascending to Super Saiyan 3.

'I don't believe it! Has Gohan really had that much potential locked away?' thought Goku, as he could see his son's transformation similar to his own with the hair being longer, and saw the fury in Gohan's eyes during it all.

Gohan was pushing for Super Saiyan 3 even more then Goku had and was using his anger at his own family to do it. The Earth shook violently under this ascension just like it had with Goku's ascension, but it seemed this time it was worse, and Goku realized that his son was indeed stronger then even he would ever realized.

"Whatever you can do Father, I can do it, and do it _better_!" said Gohan, as he breathed heavily, and got ready for a fight while Babidi was laughing hysterically at this shocking turn of events.

"Oh this is too much, even for me! Such a wonderful boy you've sired Goku. He's much better at following orders then Vegeta was and his hatred runs even deeper," said Babidi, as he saw Goku frown, and stared at his eldest son while preparing himself for battle.

"Gohan, I know you hate me, and your Mother for what we did. Looking back on them now, I realize that there were no more enemies left to fight after Cell, and should have stayed to raise you along with Goten when he was born. However, I was always proud of you, and still am knowing that you've embraced my side of the family. I imagine Vegeta would too if he were here, as he thought of you like family after Cell, and did what your own family failed to do. He acknowledge you as your own person," said Goku, as he saw Gohan nod, and knew that after he died that Vegeta had come to respect Gohan in his own way.

Vegeta no longer called Gohan the "Son of Kakarot" and simply called the young man by his name. It was Vegeta's way of showing respect to the young half-Saiyan and it was the on thing Gohan had wanted from his own family as well as friends.

"Now you see it. Now you see what I wanted, but its too late for you to fix it dad, and its too later the change what I am. I won't go back to be a sniveling _weak_ book worm, who acts more human then Saiyan, and does not embrace his fighting nature. DO YOU HEAR ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME FATHER?!" said Gohan, as he thought about his past memories, and how it made his Saiyan blood burn at an all time high before charging his Father once more.

(Kami's Lookout)

"All this time, Gohan just wanted to be respected, and acknowledge beyond his Father's shadow. Why didn't we notice sooner?" said Krillin, as he was sweating heavily, and saw Master Roshi shaking with fear at this power being unleashed down below.

"Big brother is acting really scary," said Goten, as he had his eyes closed seeing his older brother, and their Father fighting each other in ruthless close combat.

"Your brother is letting out years of pain Goten. He's kept it bottled up for years and now expressing it through his Saiyan side," said Piccolo, as he felt his heart feel conflicted over this, and wondered if Gohan would unleash that anger on him?

If Babidi commanded it, then there was a possibly they would fight, but Piccolo believed that his bond with Gohan was stronger then the wizard's power, and yet he hoped it was never tested.

'Such incredible power. Such fierce strength. Its hard to imagine Gohan's own Mother did that to him,' thought Videl, as she saw both Father and Son slugging it out, and felt her heart ache for the boy since she loved him even in his current state.

(Back at the Fight)

"Come on dad. You fought with such a purpose with Vegeta. Am I not worthy of being taken seriously in your eyes?!" said Gohan, as he kept putting his Father on the defensive, and really causing the older (and dead) man to sweat.

'I can't keep this up much longer. I never expected Gohan to reach this level even after his potential was unleashed like this. Trunks has just left Capsule Corp. so I just have to hold out a little longer...if I can,' thought Goku, as he had hoped to deal with Gohan quickly in this state before redirecting himself on Majin Buu, but that plan failed, and wondered if the two boys could take on Gohan if they fought him when fused together.

Goku's thoughts were interrupted when Gohan came at him again, which force Goku to retreat back near Majin Buu, and Babidi before his son shot an energy blast at him. Goku barely dodged the attack, but it hit Babidi before he could create a barrier to shield his body from the attack, and destroyed the wizard instantly.

In that instant, Majin Gohan stopped moving, and cried out in pain while clutching his head as the Majin power that Babidi had given him left his body with the "M" on his forehead leaving it too. However, the strain it put Gohan under, combined with all of the fighting done with his Father, and his ascension to Super Saiyan 3 was too much for the half-Saiyan.

In that moment, Gohan's power level dropped before turning him back to normal, and he began to fall towards the ocean below. Goku tried to rescue him, but was beaten to the punch by Majin Buu, who got the boy, and glared at Father with narrowed eyes.

"Gohan was Buu's friend! You hurt Buu's friend! Me make you pay once Gohan is safe!" said Majin Buu, as he saw Goku look at him shocked before the full blooded Saiyan powered down, and looked at the pink blob with sorrow in his eyes.

"Majin Buu, I know Gohan is your friend, but he's also my son, and I do care about him regardless of what he may think. Please give Gohan to me so I can help him," said Goku, as he didn't want to start another fight, and even more so now since Super Saiyan 3 had eaten up a lot of the energy meant for him to stay on the Earth.

"No! You mean Father. You take friend back to mean Mother. If Buu give Gohan to you, then you will make Gohan weak, and Buu likes his friend the way he is," said Majin Buu, as he saw Goku look at him with pained eyes, and increased the distance between them.

"That's not true Majin Buu! I give you my word that I will not hurt Gohan. I am a warrior of honor Majin Buu and my word is my bond. Surely you understand this," said Goku, as he saw Majin Buu think about this for a second, but then the pink monster shook his head, and doubled the distance from before.

"No. Buu still don't trust you. Buu let Gohan recover with Buu and if Gohan wants to go see you, then Buu will let him," said Majin Buu, who took off to find someplace where he could put Gohan down for a second to rest, and regain consciousness.

"Majin Buu wait!" said Goku, but the fat pink creature was gone, and the man sighed in defeat before using Instant Transmission to head back to Kami's Lookout.

(Kami's Lookout-Moments Later)

The Z-fighter along with their family members were shocked at information Goku told them when the fight was cutoff from them after Gohan had killed Babidi. Gohan was now free of Babidi's influence, but still had his Saiyan tail, which made those that knew about it go on edge, and hoped that Gohan didn't awaken during the full moon. Some of them were worried that Majin Buu might turn on Gohan if the half-Saiyan did something to displease the pink beast and turn the young man into food.

"We need to watch Majin Buu carefully for now, but if an opportunity to retrieve Gohan does happen, then we need to take it, and bring Gohan back here," said Dende, as he was deeply concerned for his old childhood friend, and didn't want to see him die.

"That's all well and good Dende, but what do we do with Gohan when he comes up here? I mean, he has his tail now, and if we remove it...," said Krillin, as he saw everyone look at him with sad eyes since taking away Gohan's tail would signify that they wanted him to be more human then Saiyan, and they didn't want to do that to the boy.

"I don't see what's wrong with Gohan having the tail. It actually look defining on him," said Videl, as she saw everyone look at her shocked, and she blushed at the attention since it kind of put her on the spot.

"You don't see what is wrong with a tail? I will tell you what's wrong about it, my son is not some smelly ape creature, and is not going to have that tail on him if I have anything to say about it," said Chi-Chi, as she was not going to stand for her son being a Saiyan, and was going to force that side into submission before making sure this female influence never bothered her son again.

"You have no right to call him your son anymore lady. Especially after the inhibitor was placed on him without even considering his feelings!" said Videl, as she was not about to have this woman that was Gohan's Mother make the young man into something that was not him.

"How dare you! I'm his Mother, I raised him, and my feelings on what Gohan should be in life will_ always_ supersede his own!" said Chi-Chi, as she was got right in Videl's face, and the two were extremely close to coming to blows until Goku stepped between them while glaring at his wife.

"No you won't Chi-Chi. Gohan is old enough to make his own choices in life. If Gohan wants to embrace his Saiyan side then so be it, but I will not stand by anymore, and let you dictate his life for him," said Goku, as he saw Chi-Chi look at him shocked at his words, and then scowled in anger at being denied what she wanted.

"How can you say that? I brought him into this world Goku. I gave him life!" said Chi-Chi, as she wanted her happiness to be Gohan's, and right now it was being ruined by her own husband along with his thugs for friends.

"That doesn't matter Chi-Chi! You can't control his life anymore," said Goku, as he saw his wife shaking her head in denial, and ran off crying with anger still in her eyes.

"Have I ever mentioned how crazy I thought Chi-Chi was?" said Krillin, as he whispered his question to Yamcha, and saw his friend nod.

"This would be your 500th time saying it Krillin," said Yamcha whispering back and saw the former monk nod his head.

"Thought so," said Krillin, as he turned his head to see Piccolo looking down from the edge of Kami's Lookout, and one could sense he was worried.

"Piccolo, we need to talk," said Goku, as he saw the namek nod his head, and turned to face the now tired Saiyan.

"What about Goku?" said Piccolo, as he sees his friend give him a tired smile, and frowns at the sight since Goku had just been healed by Dende after coming back.

"I need you to have the boys continue training in the ways of Fusion after I leave since I have a feeling this thing with Majin Buu won't end so well even with Babidi now dead. There is also Gohan to consider too since his actions could decide how things go with Majin Buu since the two have formed some kind friendship and considering Buu's temper its not something we can ignore," said Goku, as he saw the Namek nod, and knew that for now to tread cautiously.

"What about your..._wife_?" said Piccolo, as he was quite tempted to send her to the Other World, and hoped that she went down to Hell.

"Nothing can be done about her at the moment. For now, have someone keep an eye on her, and keep Chi-Chi away from Gohan if he does come up here," said Goku, as he saw Videl in the distance talking with 18, and Bulma while hearing about how they couldn't believe the girl liked Gohan with his tail with the girl blushing at an innuendo the blue haired woman made.

"I'll have Krillin and Yamcha take turns watching her. You should get back to training the boys before your time is up Goku," said Piccolo, as he saw Goku nod, and smiled up at him before putting a hand on the taller warrior's shoulder.

"Thanks Piccolo," said Goku, as he went over to the two boys, and prepared them for the Fusion training with the namek right behind him to watch them perform the dance.

Piccolo could only hope that they wouldn't need it to fight Buu or for Gohan.

Especially Gohan.

(A/N: YAY! I wrote this little DBZ fic because I felt I needed to and I hope you liked it. I never liked how Chi-Chi made Gohan so weak after Cell's death and felt Gohan should have taken over for his old man. If I were Gohan, I would have said "screw this" and left years ago to live with at Capsule Corp while training with Vegeta or live on up on Kami's Lookout to train with Piccolo. Not to mention try having a life outside of studying since I would be smarter then most of the people on the planet. Anyway, I hope you liked this since its my first DBZ fic, and until next time...PEACE!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Saiyan Conflict

Majin Buu held his unconscious friend in his arms while flying quickly to some place secluded where Gohan could recover from his overtaxing trauma to his mind and body. Below the pink monster, people looked up to see Majin Buu flying, and of course they panicked in the belief that their city was next. As this happened, the military had been called in to deal with Majin Buu in their own way, and were watching him closely to prepare for a strike against the creature.

"Dragon Fly 1 can you see the target?" said the military General currently in charge of the campaign against Majin Buu, as he sent several recon choppers to see where the pink blob went, and keep their distance to prevent provocation.

"This is Dragon Fly 1, I see the target, and it's currently holding someone in front of it's body in it's arms," said the pilot, as he awaited orders from the General, and hoped that his team were not going on a suicide run.

"That's the creature's ally. He must have been hurt in someway after that other weird creature named Babidi was killed. Stay back for now. If we wait long enough, then the creature will settle down in an area where we can capture the boy, and plan an attack against the monster," said the General, as he had orders to kill the creature, and possibly bring in the boy for questioning before putting him on trial.

"Copy that General. Dragon Fly 1 continuing recon," said the pilot, as he watched with the rest of the recon team how Majin Buu went even faster, and found it difficult to keep up.

(Kami's Lookout-Several Hours Later)

"Guy's we have trouble," said Dende, as he sensed what was going on, and feared for Gohan's life while unconscious.

"What do you mean? Majin Buu's not destroying anything from what I'm sensing," said Krillin, as he saw Dende give a weak smile like that in itself was a small favor, and then turn grim with despair.

"The various governments throughout the world are watching Majin Buu and preparing a military assault against him once he lands someplace fitting of him. But that's not the real problem. Gohan is still unconscious and from what I have gathered...they plan to capture Gohan before putting him on trial for helping in the attempt in destroying of the world," said Dende, as he saw the others gasp, and knew they would succeed until Gohan did wake up.

It wasn't wise to provoke a Saiyan.

"Has Majin Buu made any attempts at landing yet?" said Yamcha, as he knew the instant Majin Buu landed, things could go bad instantly for Gohan, and they may have to step in.

"No. He's going somewhere secluded with lots of wide open space," said Dende, as he had been tracking Majin Buu for some time now, and while concerned that the monster would act wildly without its wizard of a handler...that was fortunately not the case.

For now anyway.

"Damn. If the military attacks him in such an area, Majin Buu can cut lose all he wants, and slaughter them all," said Krillin, as he knew that this would cause Majin Buu to go out, and destroy everyone that tried to attack him.

"Any word on Tien?" said Dende, as he knew their friend was out there somewhere in the world, and could use his help right now.

"None. After Bojack, he went into seclusion to focus on his training with Chiaotzu, and hasn't been seen for last 7 years," said Yamcha, as he had no way to get a hold of his old friend, and told the three eyed warrior to get a cell phone or something.

"How goes the Fusion training?" said Dende, as that was the only thing that could stand against Majin Buu, and even then it was cutting it close.

"Goku is still training with them. Piccolo and Master Roshi are watching it carefully to understand it better," said Krillin, as he sighed heavily, and ran his hand through his hair in a tired manner while looking over at his wife feeding their child.

"Well, at least that's some good news. Wait! Has anyone seen Videl? Or Chi-Chi?" said Yamcha, as he looked around, and found neither woman was nowhere to be found.

That wasn't a good sign.

"YOU BITCH!" yelled Videl, as the sound of something breaking could be heard, and another sound of someone crashing into a wall.

That wasn't a good sign either.

"What do you know?" said Chi-Chi, as she fought against Videl, and holding her own despite the much younger girl having learned a few things from Gohan.

"I know enough that you would be selfish in your own goals while making Gohan your little puppet. That's sick lady! I don't even want to know what you would do to Goten when he was older," said Videl, as she had to give Chi-Chi credit in being this strong after so many years of not training.

"Good, because I'm not going to tell you! As for Gohan, I'm only doing what it best for my family, and I will not stop until my dreams come true," said Chi-Chi, as she blocked three punches, a kick, another kick, and countered with a fist of her own that was caught by the girl.

"_Your_ dreams? What about Gohan's? How can he get into a good College if there is no world left to go to one? You just can't see beyond your own needs!" said Videl, as she grappled with Chi-Chi, and were trying to destroy the other.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Piccolo, as he pride the two apart, and threw Chi-Chi through a wall while keeping Videl on the ground while still in his grip.

"Mr. Piccolo?" said Videl, as she saw the serious, and scary green namek in awe since he was indeed the intimidating site she remembered back when she competed in the World Marital Arts Tournament.

"Just call me Piccolo. 'Mr. Piccolo' sounds weird to me," said Piccolo, as he saw the girl nod, and took this time to truly study her.

From what the namek sensed, Videl's current power level was incredible, as it was clear she took her training seriously, and had a fierce warrior spirit. This made Piccolo smirk since it was clear that Gohan's Saiyan side while originally suppressed had influenced the human side enough to fall for Videl because of her qualities.

"You've known Gohan most if not all of his life haven't you? What was he like? I mean before...you know," said Videl, as she wanted to know the real Gohan, and hope to reach him should they ever meet again.

"Why don't you sit down, this is going to take awhile," said Piccolo, as he told Videl about Gohan, and how the boy always had hidden potential inside his body that helped out on more then one occasion with the various enemies they made.

(With Majin Buu)

Majin Buu smiled to himself at successfully finding a wide open area to land and setup a home for himself and his friend until the young half-Saiyan awakened. Placing Gohan on the ground, Buu set out to make himself a home, and made it large enough to hold the two of them with room to spare.

Once finished, Majin Buu took Gohan inside, and placed him on a bed of sorts before the pink blob sat down himself while deep in thought on what to do about his friend. There were people out to get his friend, which Majin Buu didn't like since everyone seemed to have some kind of agenda, and must protect his friend from those that would hurt Gohan. Buu was not _entirely_ bad like Babidi made him out to be, as he was like a kid with no real direction, and Gohan was the only real friend he had who could help him.

Buu was not going to lose his only friend in this world.

In another room, Gohan groaned in pain from the killer Eternal Dragon size headache hit him, and slowly sat up before looking around to find he was in some kind of house. As got off of his bed, Gohan sensed Buu in another room, and being quite calm for once. It wasn't like the calm before the angry storm that Majin Buu had, but rather one of deep thought, and made Gohan wonder what the massive pink blob was thinking.

"Majin Buu? Is everything okay?" said Gohan, as he knew that with Babidi gone the pink powerhouse could be a mad dog without a leash, and provoking him would be dangerous even for him.

"Gohan! Buu is so happy to see you are awake! Mean old wizard died and you were hurt somehow. Mean old Father tried to take you away, but Buu wouldn't let him, and brought you here to my new house!" said Majin Buu, as he saw Gohan nod, and frown in thought at this latest development.

"Thanks a lot Buu. I appreciate this more then you know. I can only imagine what would happen if I was brought back by my Father. Though I need know what exactly you are going to do? No offense Buu, but from what the Supreme Kai told us, you aren't exactly the nicest guy to have around, and while I am your friend I feel as your friend that you should let me know," said Gohan, as he knew that if Buu was like a child, then as such should be handled like one, and be kept happy in order to prevent the pink blob from destroying the Universe.

"Buu understands. Buu is your friend and nothing will ever change that," said Majin Buu, as he smiled at Gohan, and the half-Saiyan smiled back though it ended when a whistling sound from outside that got louder before they saw a white flash mixed with fire.

(Outside-At the Moment)

The explosion was massive, as the General in charge of the operation watched with some form of anticipation in seeing the creature being destroyed by one of their new advanced missiles. Though considering how strange the entities abilities really were, the chance of the missile having any effect was a small percentage, and would have to use more then just one missile.

"We got them General!" said a solider next to him seeing the explosion with his buddies cheering next to him, but the General only frowned, and looked at the remains of the area with his binoculars.

'No. Its too easy. Even if that boy died, it wouldn't mean the creature did too, and if this thing isn't effected by bullets...,' thought the General, as his current thoughts on the matter ended when the ground shook violently where Majin Buu had setup his home, and two huge blasts of energy shot up into the heavens.

Rising from craters they were in, Gohan along with Majin Buu turned to look at the army off in the distance responsible for this, and neither of them were happy at the moment.

(Kami's Lookout)

"Oh no! Those fools!" said Piccolo, as sensed Gohan's power rising, and so did everyone else with Majin Buu's being at that same level.

"They didn't!" said Krillin, as he sensed the two power levels down below, and became frightened when sensing this power.

"They did!" said Piccolo, as he sensed Gohan was not in a good mood to be attacked by anyone right now after just waking up shortly before hand, and dropping a bomb was not the right way to start things off.

"You don't think Gohan is going to help Majin Buu kill them, do you?" said Yamcha, as he saw Piccolo frown at this, and wondered how much of Gohan's Saiyan side was now in control?

"Keep watching the situation. I need to continue helping the boys with the Fusion dance," said Piccolo, as he walked with a purpose to the two young half-Saiyans to drill Fusion into their heads in a manner that they could do it in their sleep.

(With Gohan and Majin Buu)

Gohan hovered next to Majin Buu with both not looking very happy at the moment, as they stared at the large army sent to destroy them, and the half-Saiyan of the two was feeling the need to retaliate. Without a word to Majin Buu, Gohan raised his right hand towards the military force, and created a ball of energy that could be released upon them without hesitation.

"Majin Buu, do you want to turn any of those people into food before we destroy their toys, or do you just want them gone?" said Gohan saw Majin Buu frowning in thought, and knew that Buu was thinking the same thing.

"Buu not hungry right now. Buu can always eat later," said Majin Buu as he charged up one of his own attacks, and in a similar pose that Gohan was in now before they shot their attacks at the same time that hit the army in a massive explosion that wiped them out.

"I hate uninvited guests. Shame about the house Majin Buu," said Gohan, as he wondered how Buu made it, and what it looked like on the outside.

"That's okay. Buu can make another one," said Majin Buu has he felt good letting those people know he didn't appreciate his home being destroyed like that.

"You do that while I go fly around for a bit to get some fresh air. I'll be back later on to check up on you," said Gohan, as he knew Majin Buu's energy signature, and knew the pink blob couldn't hide it from him.

"Okay! Bye bye Gohan," said Majin Buu, as he saw his friend fly off, and decided to rebuild his house.

While Majin Buu did that, Gohan took to the air, and let his mind clear up from all the fogginess his mind still had in his head. He thought back to what he just did now with army that came and attacked them to find himself surprisingly not feeling any guilt over it. Why would he? He was defending himself and making sure Majin Buu didn't go on a rampage upon retaliation for the attack.

'Hopefully, Majin Buu won't get into too much trouble, and a solution can be found to prevent more lives being taken,' thought Gohan, as he took off to find his own secluded place to think, and figure out his next move on the road of life.

If only things could be that simple.

(Kami's Lookout)

"Gohan has left Majin Buu!" said Dende happily, as he sensed his friend flying away from the pink blob, and seemed to be all right in terms of health.

"Do you know where he's heading?" said Yamcha, as he wondered if Gohan would come here, or go somewhere else to be alone?

"No. He's not heading here either. I think he's flying around simply because he enjoys it. Not that I blame him," said Dende, as he knew Gohan loved to fly when he was a kid, but his _Mother_ had forbid him from doing it in the belief that her child would hurt himself, and hinder his brain from learning every form of knowledge she crammed down his poor throat.

As if!

"Let me go fly down to see him!" said Videl, as she wanted go to see Gohan again, and maybe convince the boy she loved to come see her.

"That may not be a good idea Videl," said Krillin, as he didn't want Gohan to perceive her as a threat, and do something that would set the half-Saiyan off.

"I have to try! I can at least let Gohan know I care for him regardless of his Saiyan side," said Videl, as she took off, and ignored the others calling out for her to stop.

"Do you really think we should stop her?" said Yamcha, as he saw the girl taking off after Gohan, and hoped she didn't get into any trouble.

"Well, its either that, or be the referee for when she and Chi-Chi get into another fight," said Krillin, as he grinned sheepishly before being hit in the head by his wife, and then questioned him about being perverted like the Turtle Hermit.

(With Gohan-Hours Later)

Gohan loved flying in the sky. It was a simple fact. To be high in the air was like being free and Gohan loved every second of it. When he first showed Videl how to fly, Gohan felt proud to know he had helped someone else discover this freedom, and never wanted to be grounded ever again.

Gohan instantly stopped floating forward while his back, as he thought about Videl, and how she didn't was able to accept who he was without hating him. He remembered how she came to understand that he was the one who defeated Cell, not her arrogant jerk of a Father, and wasn't afraid of him like others would be at school if they learned Son Gohan was half-Saiyan.

'Videl, I wonder if you can accept the fact I've changed, and more aggressive then I was when we first met?' thought Gohan, as his human, and Saiyan side had agreed the girl was a strong woman worthy of being his mate.

Gohan's human side had been submissive to Videl because she was strong like that, but the Saiyan side in him was not, and yet it loved her for the strong commanding presence she had. Videl's was power level could become incredibly strong without enough training in the right circles, she was a good fighter already, and wasn't so narrow-minded in the belief that what he could do was a simple "trick" or "smoke and mirrors" like Hercule had always claimed it was.

"Gohan! Gohan!" said Videl called to the half-Saiyan in he distance, as she flew over to him with all the power she had, and crashed right into him just when he floated upright.

"Videl?" said Gohan, as he was surprised she came to see him, and even more that she was crying right into his shirt.

"Yes its me you stupid idiot! Why didn't you come see me after you left Buu? Why didn't you come to the Lookout?" said Videl, as she held onto him, and pounded into his chest despite the fact it had the physically impacting effect of fly hitting a wall.

"I didn't think you wanted to me around me like this. From what I remember, you like the wimpy submissive Gohan, who acts goofy, and doesn't fight unless I'm Saiyanman," said Gohan, as he smirked at Videl, and she glared at him with teary eyes before punching him in the chest.

"I LIKE YOU REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU ARE YOU IDIOT!" yelled Videl, as she was getting a desire to find a frying pan, and hit him with it.

Maybe it was a woman thing.

"So loud and powerful. You have no idea how many points you are getting right now from my Saiyan side," said Gohan, as his tail wrapped around her waist, and surprised the girl slightly since Videl didn't think he had _that_ much control over it.

'Gohan's acting like a completely different person and yet...I like it. All the boys around me are all macho pigs that can't look past their own muscles or wimps who cower under the presence of strong woman in order to please them. But Gohan is neither. He is in his own way...perfect!' thought Videl, as she felt him pull her closer with his tail, and she had to admit the feel of it was very...interesting.

"You know Videl...I seem to remember Hercule once saying that only someone stronger then him go date you. Do you think I qualify?" said Gohan, as he a mischievous look on his face, and brought her own closer to it.

"I think you meet the standards needed and if not...well my Father will just have to put up with it like always," said Videl, as she grinned too, but had a very noticeable blush on her face, and they were inches apart from kissing.

That's when the explosion in the distance was seen.

"Damn it!" said Gohan and Videl at the same time before looking at each other with the half-Saiyan smirking while girl blushed in embarrassment.

"That came from Majin Buu's direction. I think someone just provoked him into a fight and they lost," said Gohan, as he saw Videl look up at him with worry, and he knew that despite his incredible strength...the chance Majin Buu killing him was still possible.

"A hero's work is never done, is it?" said Videl, as she wanted to fight beside Gohan, but knew she was outclassed, and would be getting in his way.

"No it never does. Tell you what, when this is over, we get some alone time, and continue where we left off here. Sound good?" said Gohan, as his tail began caressing her thighs, and made Videl blush deeper while letting out an "eep!" at a part of her body where the tail was moving before slapping him in the shoulder.

"Gohan! Don't tell me your Saiyan side is also perverted?!" said Videl, as she had been told how Roshi was a pervert, and how Gohan has spent some time with the old Turtle Hermit when he was a child.

Perhaps _too_ _much_!

"Who? Me? No! But I can tell from my Saiyan senses that you don't disapprove of my tail's little affectionate actions either," said Gohan, as he smirked at Videl's shocked face, and blushing while giving him a glare at the same time.

"You are being a pervert!" said Videl, as she felt the tip of Gohan's Saiyan tail rub her rear end before patting it, and would have hit him had he not give her such a passionate kiss.

There was no fighting this.

"Maybe a little, but you have to admit...the fringe benefits are nice, don't you think?" said Gohan, as he saw Videl looking shocked, and her eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Y-Yes they...they are," said Videl, as she had been blown away by his kiss, and found her mind had shut down because of it for a few seconds.

"Listen Videl, I know you've been to Kami's Lookout so I need you to head back there, and let me handle Majin Buu while having them back off for now. He's like a child, who just wants to have fun, and whatever darkness is inside of him can be suppressed," said Gohan, as he saw Videl nod in understanding, and slowly moved away from him.

"You're still a hero, right Gohan?" said Videl, as she saw Gohan smirk, and nod his head.

"Yes. Though don't be surprised if I'm not the saint I was before," said Gohan, as his tail caressed Videl's rear one more time before breaking away fully from her, and she simply returned the grin while watching him head towards Majin Buu.

'I think I might look forward to that part,' thought Videl, as she blushed at what her mind just spoke, and wondered if Gohan's Saiyan side had a hand in it.

(With Majin Buu-At the Moment)

Things had been going fine for Majin Buu for awhile after Gohan left, as he had rebuilt his house, no one was trying to destroy it, and in short...all was well!

_However_, such things were not meant to last, as a kid named Gotenks appeared, and then proceeded to attacked Majin Buu in the hopes of saving the world.

The boy failed, escaped, and had the battered body to prove it

_Then_, Satan Hercule came with to see him with "gifts" in hand, which were all secretly meant to weaken, and ultimately kill the pink blob. But true to Hercule's luck in dealing with such entities beyond his power, the "gifts" were ineffective in taking down Majin Buu, and had resort to using his brain along with the trusting child like nature of the pink blob.

Surprisingly, it worked!

In the time Hercule spent with Majin Buu, the man learned how the pink killing machine had a gentle nature to him, and wasn't the horrible thing everyone thought him out to be. Hercule even saw Majin Buu heal a dog and named it Bee with the animal being Buu's new pet to become another friend to play with.

However, with every positive influence, a negative one came shortly after, and some low level scum had decided to spy on Majin Buu before taking aim at his dog. This of course made Majin Buu _very_ angry, more so then ever before, and caused a chain reaction that no one saw coming.

Majin Buu had _split_ into two different entities.

The Good Majin Buu was in fact the fact pink blob everyone had come to fear and the evil Majin Buu was a skinny gray _thing_ that looked like it had been nearly starved to death. The two different Majin Buus fought while Hercule and Bee hid behind some rocks with the skinny evil Majin Buu becoming victorious in his fight against his good counterpart before _eating_ him to become stronger then ever!

Now Majin Buu had become what Babidi wanted from the start, only now their was no wizard to seal up the creature, and was now ready to run rampant on the world if not the Universe.

With his new sense of power that came with Majin Buu's much increased intelligence, the new improved destroyer of life could now sense power levels, and some of the strongest ones were above him. Buu was about to go up to Kami's Lookout when he sensed another power level heading his way and it was one he was familiar with and soon saw Gohan in the air in front of him.

"Hi Majin Buu. You've slimmed down. Cutting back on your sweets?" said Gohan, as he saw the former pink tub of lard now transformed into pink lean fighting machine, and the power level behind it was roughly his own.

"Funny. You are a funny guy. And...you are strong," said Majin Buu, as he grinned evilly at Gohan before getting ready for a fight.

"So that's how its going to be huh? Well, I have been itching for a fight, and you're no pushover either Buu. So...let's make this fight a good one," said Gohan, as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2, and went into a fighting stance.

"Buu remembers you went into a stage beyond that one. Why won't you fight Buu in that form like you fought your Father?" said Buu, as he wanted a good fight, and Gohan now frowned since he didn't expect Buu to remember that.

"Do you really want to wait for me to transform into Super Saiyan 3?" said Gohan, as he saw the bloodlust in the Buu's eyes, and that gave him the answer to his question.

"Yes! Give Buu a fight like you gave your Father. Such passion, such hatred, and fury is something that will make our fight all the more memorable!" said Majin Buu, as he had wanted to fight Gohan like the boy had fought his Father, and wasn't going to be denied now simply because of a former friendship.

"As you wish," said Gohan in a serious tone, as he powered up, and ascended to Super Saiyan 3 with the power shaking the Earth around him.

"YES! YES! FIGHT BUU! FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" yelled Buu, as he was thrilled to finally have a battle of this magnitude, and powered up further to match Gohan's level.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Gohan, as he came at Majin Buu, and the pink skinned monster came at him too with the ground shaking upon impact of their fists connecting.

(Kami's Lookout)

"Do you feel that? It's incredible!" said Piccolo, as he sensed the battle below, and the others sensed it too.

"Its hard to imagine that there is a Super Saiyan 3, but after seeing Goku, and then Gohan ascend to that level I really shouldn't," said Krillin, as he sensed Gohan's power, and saw now how Goku was pushed back during the Father & Son fight.

'He won't be like this for long. When Gohan least suspects it, I'm going to cut off that damn tail, and return my baby back to normal!' thought Chi-Chi, as she sensed the fight, and was not pleased how her eldest child was fighting Majin Buu.

In Chi-Chi's mind, Gohan should be home studying, and eventually preparing himself for a highly sophisticated College. How Gohan should be away from violent thugs, who call themselves "Martial Artists", and a certain girl with Martial Arts training who poisoned her son's mind by encouraging her baby to be like them.

"Can you tell whose winning?" said Goten, as he sensed his big brother fighting Buu, and holding his own at the moment in a draw.

"I think Gohan is, but every time your brother blows a piece of the pink blob off, he just has the limb grow back, and Buu just doesn't die!" said Trunks, as he wished to go down there, and fight Buu after using Fusion with Goten.

"Trunks! Goten! Get ready to fuse. If Gohan somehow loses, we need you to attack next while Majin Buu is weakened, and finish him off!" said Piccolo, as he knew that this fight would weaken if not kill Majin Buu, and this would be the chance they may need to stop the creature.

"You don't think Gohan will lose to Buu, do you Piccolo?" said Videl, as she knew this was cutting it close, and winced when she sensed Gohan's pain from a punch to his face.

"I don't know Videl. Its too close to tell. At any rate, if Gohan does die, we can always wish him back with the Dragon Balls, and everyone else Buu has killed," said Piccolo, as he sensed Gohan delivering several punches to Majin Buu, and followed up with a spin kick with an energy blast combo.

"Including me," said a gruff voice that made everyone's eyes widen and look at the one person who should not be in the living world right now.

"Vegeta!" said Bulma, as she saw her husband landing on Kami's Lookout with a halo on his head, and a scowl on his face.

"Dad!" said Trunks with joy, as he ran to his Father, and gave him a hug that the Saiyan Prince didn't reject but didn't return either.

"What? You were expecting Santa Clause?" said Baba, as she floated down on her crystal orb, and smiled at everyone.

"Baba? What are you doing here and with Vegeta?" said Master Roshi, as he saw the old witch look at him like he was an idiot, and then back to the others.

"It took some persuasion, but King Yemma decided that Vegeta could help fix this mess in a way to clean up his record, and start over in a way," said Baba, as she saw Vegeta scowl at her, and then focus on his wife staring at him before she slapped him in the face which was followed by her hugging him while calling him a "royal jerk" among other things.

"How's Goku? I'm sure he was surprised to see Vegeta?" said Krillin, as their friend was no doubt concerned for the Earth like they were, and now back in the Other World.

"Good as Goku can be. Oh, before I forget, the Supreme Kai is not dead, and is back in Other World right now trying to think up a plan to destroy Majin Buu," said Baba, as she saw Piccolo seemed relieved by that, and so did the others who knew of the Supreme Kai being last seen fighting Majin Buu.

"Any plan the Supreme Kai makes will fail. He's not a warrior. Only a warrior can defeat a monster like Majin Buu," said Vegeta, as he sensed Gohan's power, and was impressed by it since he had originally thought the boy had gone soft on purpose.

Now, Vegeta knew differently, and would make a mental note to have Gohan spar with him in the near future if he ever came back to life.

"Something's happening!" said Dende, as his eyes widened at the events happening down below, and dropped his staff at what he was entering his mind from what he was sensing.

(With Gohan and Buu-At the Moment)

Gohan was panting heavily and surprisingly so was Majin Buu from the fight with both fighters having spent a great deal of their energy. However, Gohan was not going to give up, and was determined to prove he was every bit the warrior his ancestors were. Majin Buu had a few marks on him that had yet to fully heal, which meant the blob could be hurt if enough power was put behind it, and Gohan knew he was going to have to dig deep for this to work.

'I only have one chance to destroy him with this move,' thought Gohan, as he landed on the ground, prepared to use the Kamehameha Wave on Buu while the pink monster began to make an energy attack of his own.

"That's it! This is the fight I've been waiting for! DIE! 'Obliteration Wave!'" said Buu, as he shot his attack at Gohan, who retaliated with the Kamehameha Wave, and the two energy attacks were locked in a vicious battle for supremacy.

In Gohan's mind, this was exactly like the encounter his Father had with Vegeta when they first fought each other, and like before it was pretty even from the start. The ground shook all around them, as the two energies clashed for dominance, and neither side was giving in while pushing each of their bodies to the limit.

'I won't lose. I won't hold back like I did when I fought Cell or every other time before then. I am the descendant of proud, strong Saiyan Warriors, and I...will...not...LOSE!' thought Gohan, as he unleashed all his power at Majin Buu, and pushed the energy from the pink monster back towards the fiend.

"This can't be happening!" said Majin Buu, as he was surprised that Gohan was slightly more powerful then him, and was pushing his attack back.

In the end, Gohan's attack had won against Buu's, with the energy consuming the pink monster while the energy attack left Earth's atmosphere, and went into outer space before fading away. Down below, Gohan was panting heavily from using so much of his energy in that attack, and stumbled now as the taxation of using it took its toll on him before he collapsed to the ground exhausted.

As for Majin Buu, the remains of the pink entity started floating down to the ground in little tiny chunks, and didn't move from their fallen positions. Gohan looked with tired eyes, as he saw Majin Buu's remains everywhere, and smiled to himself knowing that this was in fact a _draw_ between them for the moment.

Gohan was too drained to fight anymore and Majin Buu was too weak to regenerate...for the moment.

The last thing the half-Saiyan saw before darkness claimed his vision was the sight of familiar footwear warn by a certain Saiyan Prince along with the man look down at him a proud smirk on his face at seeing his rival's son.

Vegeta didn't speak it, but he was proud of Gohan, and part of the Saiyan Prince wished the boy was his own son.

(Kami's Lookout-Sometime Later)

Gohan groaned in pain, as he opened his eyes to see Dende healing him on a bed in the Lookout, and saw Videl behind him looking worried. Across from them were the two chibi half-Saiyans looking at him in wonder or more precisely...his twitching Saiyan tail.

Gohan smirked slightly at their actions when Goten tried to poke it, only for the tail to have a mind of its own, and smack the boy's hand while giving a form of scolding finger motion. Trunks laughed at Goten, but stopped when Gohan's tail smacked him on the head, and began the same scolding manner it had done on the younger chibi-Saiyan.

"Trunks! Goten! Leave Gohan's tail alone!" said Bulma, as she came into the room to see her friend look at her with a smile, and he returned it with a tad bit of a Saiyan smirk on it that reminded her so much of Vegeta on those rare times he slept in to wake up next to her.

Very rare times.

"Thanks Bulma. Last thing I need is for them to grab it and pull on it like its some toy. Knowing Goten, he'll probably try to bite it, and see how it tastes," said Gohan, as he chuckled at the memory of how Goten was so much like their Father, and more so in eating things that were not supposed to be eaten.

"True. I got to admit Gohan, you had us worried there for awhile when you were under Babidi's control, and started going evil on us," said Bulma, as she saw Gohan flinch at that part, and seemed to avert his eyes from her.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Bulma. Its just...all my life, I have been this kid, who has been holding back because I was too gentle with everything, and I just can't handle being that person. I'm not some human scholar, who finds Martial Arts barbaric, but a man whose part of an ancient warrior race that prides itself on being masters of fighting, and I can't forsake that part of me. I know my _Mother_ tried to keep that part of me suppressed, but I helped her in that regard by not fighting against it, and that was my mistake. One I fully intend to correct," said Gohan, as Dende finished his healing process, and let his friend sit up.

"I managed to heal you Gohan, but I would take it easy for a full day if I were you, and just relax here," said Dende, as he saw Gohan nod, and turned to go with Bulma along with the two chibi-Saiyans.

Leaving just Gohan and Videl.

"So...what did I miss?" said Gohan, as he saw Videl look at him for a moment before diving onto the bed, and began kissing him with a passion.

"Me for one," said Videl, as she continued to kiss him, and Gohan returned it with him rolling her over so he was on top.

"Can't argue with that," said Gohan, as he began to let his hands roam her body, and loved how she moaned under his touch.

"After your battle with Majin Buu, the thing slowly pulled itself together, and took off to someplace in East. He hasn't shown himself since and he maybe up to something," said Videl, as she snuggled against his chest, and shivered under his protective embrace.

"He's planning something big. Majin Buu's not stupid anymore, which means that Fusion dance the squirts are using will be needed, and I'll need to get ready for it too in my own way," said Gohan, as he sat up slightly, and Videl still stayed on him to keep him on the bed.

"I thought Dende told you to take it easy?" said Videl, as she saw Gohan smirk at her, and felt his tail roaming along her butt.

"I am taking it easy. If I wasn't, you wouldn't be wearing clothes right now, and we'd be doing something very _naughty_," said Gohan, as he saw Videl blush at that, and he could tell from his senses she was aroused.

"I thought Saiyan's didn't do things easily," said Videl, as she knew that such a challenge would provoke his Saiyan side, and saw his dark eyes change for a second to their Super Saiyan color.

"I knew there was a reason my Saiyan side liked you so damn much," said Saiyan, as he began to kiss Videl with even greater passion, and began to move his hand under the girl's shirt to her breast that made the daughter of Hercule moan out in pleasure.

"SON GOHAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KISSING THAT LITTLE HARPY?!" yelled Chi-Chi, as she saw Gohan tongue fighting with Videl, and didn't want her son near the girl.

The two young _aroused _teenagers looked up from their heated making out with red faces and neither of them spoke since they didn't really expect to be interrupted by anyone. Gohan didn't appreciate it in the slightest, as he was feeling happier with Videl then he had in the last 7 years of his life, and now his _Mother_ was ruining it. Gohan's human side was upset at this, but his Saiyan side was far worse in the negative emotions department since he was in the process of mating with his mate, and didn't like being interrupted.

Videl was embarrassed to say the least, but at the same time it was kind of exciting since she had always been this slightly prudish girl, who was a stickler for rules, and never did anything like her boy crazy friend Erasa. However, like Gohan's own emotions, Videl was also angry at Chi-Chi for interrupting her time with the boy she loved, and felt her bloodlust rising while aimed at the woman.

"What does it look like I'm doing, wench?! I'm about to have a mate," said Gohan, as his voice was darker, hungrier, and his whole body was filled with built up tension.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" yelled Chi-Chi, as she was angry at her son not only for calling her a wench, but also acting like a Saiyan would, and actually calling the girl he was on top of his mate.

Not on Chi-Chi's watch.

Gohan growled at his so called Mother, as he slowly got off the bed before looking Videl to send her somewhat of a mental command to stay on the bed, and that he would be right back. As Gohan got off the bed, Chi-Chi became nervous since she had always been the one to run the household, and the one to keep her son on a _very _short leash. Now, Gohan was standing before her unafraid, and looked like he was ready for an all out fight like he had been with Cell after his ascension to Super Saiyan 2.

"You heard me. Leave. Leave this place and me alone. Never visit. Never write. I don't want to be near you ever again. You so much as come near me or Videl, I will send you to the other side _personally_!" said Gohan, as he saw his shocked Mother look at him, and Videl gasped behind him at hearing the theat.

"How _dare_ you! I raised you for most of your life Gohan. I am your _Mother_! What you do in this world reflects not only on you, but _me_ as well Gohan, and I will not have you become some mindless ape warrior thug like Vegeta," said Chi-Chi, as she had tried to see him earlier, but was held back by the others, and had to fight her way through.

"You can't control my life anymore Mother. Besides, who is going to complain about me being the son of the strongest warrior, and defender of the Earth? We've spent so much time isolated from everyone that you don't have any friends and you don't visit anyone! Grandpa is the only one who does visit us, as he's family, but that's it, and I'm not going to stand for you playing the 'gossip card' on me when we both know that its crap!" said Gohan, as he saw his Mother scowl at him, and then did something that forever changed the remaining Son family.

Chi-Chi slapped her son.

"Now you listen to me Gohan. You are going to stop being a Saiyan right now. We are going to remove your tail and you are going to stop seeing _her_ ever again! I don't care if we have to change schools, but I am not going to have tha-ACK!" said Chi-Chi, as she was soon silenced by Gohan's hand on her throat, and lifted her up off the ground.

"No, my Mother, it is _you_ who will listen to me when I say that I'm _NOT_ going to stop being part Saiyan, and I'm _NOT _going to listen to you anymore. I'm going to be what I want to be and there nothing you can do to stop me," said Gohan, as he threw his Mother onto the ground, and saw her looking up at him like he was a monster.

"Fine! Be a brute like the others on your Father's side of the family. At least I have Goten and I know he'll listen to me like a real son would!" said Chi-Chi, as she turned to leave, but was stopped by the form of an angry looking Vegeta, who now did was Gohan did, and picked her up by the throat before bringing her less then an inch from his face.

"I knew Kakarot was a fool to mate with you, but I never knew how much of a fool he was until I learned what you had my wife do to his son, and it is an insult to my race. As it stands, if this were my home planet, such actions would involve your son killing you, and removing your dishonor from the family," said Vegeta, as he saw Gohan look at him with a grim look, and then released the woman from his iron death grip.

"But we're not on your home planet and even if we were on your planet...Gohan wouldn't kill is his own Mother," said Chi-Chi, as she had a bit of pride in her voice like she could control Gohan to that degree, and then saw Vegeta smirk back.

"That's right, but since you insulted a warrior of Saiyan blood in front of Saiyan Royalty, I have the right to kill you myself, and since I'm already dead...I have nothing to lose," said Vegeta, as he prepared to shoot an energy blast at Chi-Chi with everyone watching this unfold, and Goten was being restrained.

"Wait! You can't kill her. She's my Mom!" said Goten, as he Piccolo restrained the young Goten, and saw the woman had realized the error of her ways.

"She may have given birth to you boy, but this woman hardly qualifies as a Mother, and the way your older brother was raised proves it. This is the way of the Saiyans, as she has insulted our races honor, and such debts...must be paid!" said Vegeta, as he saw Chi-Chi try to run, but in her efforts to crawl away had been fruitless, and knew that Vegeta could kill her at any time.

"But...but...," said Goten, as he still loved his Mother, and felt conflicted by this.

"Goten sweetie, I care about your Mother too, but what she did to Gohan was a very bad thing, and put the world in jeopardy because of her selfish desires. Besides, when this is all over, I can adopt you, and your brother into our family!" said Bulma, as she had seen Chi-Chi looking at her for help, but the Briefs woman couldn't help her anymore, and refused to stop the Saiyan Prince from doing what he planned to do.

"If you kill me, then you betray Goku. Is this what you want?" said Chi-Chi, as she hoped to use her late husband to get them to stop Vegeta, and give her a fighting chance.

"Considering your past actions, I think Kakarot will forgive me for this," said Vegeta, as he intensified the blast, and fired it at Chi-Chi with the energy vaporizing her on the spot.

"That was depressing," said Krillin to himself and got hit in the head by his wife for his troubles.

"Shut up," said 18, who glared at the frightened man, and ignoring their own daughter's laughter at former monks expense.

"Yes dear," said Krillin, as he glared at Yamcha to shut his snickering face up, and the discrete whipping noises he was making.

"If you are all done, I think I can help," said a voice, as the figure floated down in front of them, and made everyone's eyes widen in shock.

It was the Supreme Kai.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Preparing for the Rematch

Many were shocked to see the Supreme Kai, ruler of all the Kais, who secretly watched over the Grand Kai, and then the four King Kais that watched over each quadrant of the Universe. The man had a smile on his face, the same one he had when first meeting the Z-Fighters at the World Marital Arts Tournament, and his loyal "aid" Kabuto was right behind him looking as calm as ever.

"Hey Supreme Kai. Have you gotten taller?" said Gohan, as he smiled at the man, who ignored Piccolo looking at him like he had gone insane for talking like that to a Kia, and the Supreme Kai at that.

"No Gohan, but I see you have changed significantly since we last met, and I must say it is quite the improvement," said the Supreme Kai, as he saw Gohan smirk at him, and also noticed the tail on the half-Saiyan was moving about excitedly.

'You have no idea Supreme Kai,' thought Gohan, as he turned his head to see Videl's face looking flush when their eyes met, and loved the squeak she made when his tail wrapped around her waist before pulling the girl close to him.

"Gohan!" said Videl, as she was still new to the whole "my boyfriend is half-Saiyan" part of her life, and the fact he had a tail that at times acted perverted.

"What? You know you like it," said Gohan, as he saw her face getting redder, and glaring at him for the tail's actions.

"Not to ruin your..._time_ with the girl Gohan, but the Supreme Kai needs your help for his plan to work in fighting Majin Buu, and prevent further deaths," said Kabuto, as he saw the boy had indeed changed physically, and in terms of his power level.

Perhaps they stood a chance against Buu after all.

"Fair enough! So what's the plan?" said Gohan, as he was eager to get this thing started, and deal with his old pink combatant as soon as possible.

"We need to take you to the sacred World of the Kai's for training using a mythical blade called the Z-Sword that when used properly could end Majin Buu once and for all," said the Supreme Kai and saw Gohan raise his eyebrow at the plan.

"If this Z-Sword is so great and can be used to stop Majin Buu...then why can't you use it?" said Gohan, as he saw the Supreme Kai look away with a frown, and Kabuto now scowling at him.

"The sword is sheathed on a tall pillar of rock and earth. Many have tried to lift it out of the pillar, including myself many years ago, but like all the others before me, I was not strong enough to remove it, and had to fight Majin Buu without it. However, I think the one person, who can use the Z-Sword is you Gohan, and I think deep down you are the one meant to destroy Majin Buu. Your power level was incredible the moment you first revealed your secondary Super Saiyan state at the World Martial Arts Tournament and then later when you tried to destroy Majin Buu while he was still in his prison. Now I see your power is beyond anything I have ever seen before and you _still_ have the potential to grow stronger with each passing day. Many have tried going toe to toe with Majin Buu and all of them have failed to match him like you have in terms of power. With the right training, I believe you could destroy Majin Buu, and save the Universe from complete annihilation," said the Supreme Kai, as he saw Gohan nod in understanding, and look over at Videl.

"What about Videl? Can she come with us?" said Gohan, as he wasn't about to have his future mate be targeted by Majin Buu while he was elsewhere, and had no chance of defeating the pink psycho.

"Absolutely not! The World of the Kais is a sacred planet that not even the Grand Kai has set foot on. To allow a simple Earthling to do so is out of the quest-AH!" said Kabuto, as he soon found himself chocking with Gohan's right hand gripping his throat, and holding him up in the air.

"Videl is hardly a 'simple Earthling' like you called her Kabuto and if you disrespect my future mate again...I will see to it you die a _second_ time," said Gohan, as he felt an insult to Videl was worth a warning of one's death, and then if that warning was ignored by chance a second time...well then let's just say the person that ignored it would become vaporized for such actions.

"Gohan please stop! Kabuto does not have..._proper_ skills when interacting with people other then myself," said the Supreme Kai, as he saw Gohan snarl at Kabuto, and then release his tall bodyguard's throat.

"Don't cross me Kabuto. Videl means a great deal to me and I have no problem killing you," said Gohan, as he felt his Saiyan burning in him once more, and walked over to Videl looking at him in awe that he would do that for her.

"You didn't have to do that for me Gohan," said Videl, as he put his hand on her face, and stroking it affectionately.

"I know, but Saiyan instincts are not something one can ignore in my position, and for you my sweet Videl those instincts like it when people speak so lowly of you," said Gohan, as he had proved that before with his _Mother_, and right now with Kabuto.

"I'm not fragile Gohan and I don't care what others think of me," said Videl, as she knew that his suggestion to go with her was to make sure Majin Buu didn't find, and kill her for the sheer pleasure of it.

"I know, but its not going to stop me from being protective of my soon to be mate, and have an urge to hurt someone insulting you Videl," said Gohan, as he smiled down at her, and kissed the girl's forehead.

"You and your Saiyan instincts," said Videl, as this was going to take some getting use to, and told herself they had plenty of time to explore their relationship in this matter.

"Gohan we need to go. You can take Videl with you, but her time with you will have to be limited to make sure you get the maximum amount of training," said Supreme Kai, as he saw how Gohan was interacting with Videl, and envied the half-Saiyan for having found such a mate.

"Ready when you are Supreme Kai. Though I think Dende needs to go with us since if he dies, then the Dragon Balls will be lost to us, and the chance to wish people back after this is over," said Gohan, as he saw his old Namek friend look conflicted since he was the guardian of the Earth, and knew that leaving it wasn't exactly doing one's job in being a Guardian.

"Very well. Come Gohan," said Supreme Kai, as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder while Kabuto put one on his shoulder, and Dende was holding onto Gohan's one arm just like Videl did the other.

In a flash of light, all of them were gone, and left the remaining Z-Fighters to continue working with the two younger half-Saiyans get stronger using Fusion.

(World of the Kais)

"Wow! This place is pretty nice. Almost looks like the wilderness back home that Piccolo took me to as a kid to survive in," said Gohan, as he mentally thanked the Namek for doing that, and make a note to ask Mr. Popo what the man's favorite food was to get it for him as a thank you gift.

"It's almost _celestial_ when you think about it," said Videl, as she felt the energy here was causing tingles all over her body, and it felt intoxicating.

Oh wait, Gohan's tail was massaging her ass again, and causing that feeling.

"That it is," said Gohan with a smirk, as he felt what his tail was doing to her, and the scent that came from Videl that indicated she loved it.

'Oh great. Gohan has to save the Universe from Majin Buu and all he can think of right now is mating with Videl,' thought Dende, as he sweat dropped at the sight of the two, and decided to look away for his own sanity.

"Gohan, please follow me to the Z-Sword," said the Supreme Kai, as he saw Gohan nod, and the group flew to the natural pillar where the Z-Sword was held.

"So this is it huh? Doesn't look like much," said Gohan, as he looked at the hilt of the blade, and what was showing of the blade itself stabbing into the ground.

"Trust me Gohan, this sword is a weapon of great power, and will be a most useful tool in defeating Majin Buu," said Supreme Kai, as he saw Gohan move towards the Z-Sword, and grabbed the hilt of the weapon before trying to pull it out of the ground.

It wasn't as easy as it appeared.

"Damn, the Z-Sword is in here nice and tight. Almost like it was super glued to this place or something. Everyone stand back!" said Gohan now frowning a bit at the fact this damn sword wasn't budging and decided to take care of that by pumping up the power in his body.

First, Gohan tried going Super Saiyan, and the thing didn't budge.

Next, Gohan tried Super Saiyan 2, and the sword was still being a resistant pain in the ass with signs of the sword possibly getting free.

Finally, Gohan had decided to go all out, and went Super Saiyan 3 before pulling the Z-Sword out with all his might.

"Gohan, you did it!" said the Supreme Kai, as he saw the young half-Saiyan holding the sword in his hands, and was ecstatic about the sight of it.

"Yeah, I did do it, but my hands still hurt like Hell, and the sword's hilt isn't exactly _the_ nicest thing to hold," said Gohan, as he moved the blade slowly around to get a good feel for it, and felt right for some reason.

'Wow! This sword must be something to make Gohan go all out like that,' thought Videl, as she was surprised when Gohan couldn't lift it when he looked normal, and had to go through all his current ascended stages of Super Saiyan to lift it out of the ground.

"Let's start your training then," said Supreme Kai, as he knew the sooner the half-Saiyan trained for Majin Buu's defeat, the stronger the young man would be, and the Universe would be safe once more.

(Kami's Lookout)

"This is _embarrassing_! No self-respecting Saiyan would _dare_ use this so called _dance_ to fuse together," said Vegeta, as he watched with horror at the two boys practicing, and even now had to hold back the strong desire to find the Saiyan clown that tried teaching this _Fusion dance_ back in Other World in order to kill the man a second time.

Or was it a third time? The Saiyan in question that Vegeta wanted to hurt had died so many times he had lost count.

"Perhaps, but I've seen the results myself Vegeta. When the two fuse into a single being, their power becomes unimaginable, and that was without becoming a Super Saiyan. If Gohan fails to defeat Majin Buu, then these two will be the Universe's only hope, and even you can appreciate the benefits this Fusion holds," said Piccolo, as he saw Vegeta not looking impressed, but the Saiyan Prince was a Master of tactics, and understood that these boys needed to get as strong as possible in the off chance Gohan failed.

"He won't fail. Gohan is many things, but like his clown of a Father, he gives his all to a fight, and now that his Saiyan side is released to its fullest potential...," said Vegeta, as he felt pride in the fact the Saiyan race was still alive despite it being reduced to a trickle of half-Saiyans, but let it slide since one of them showed signs of being a Saiyan with his tail, and the Prince of all Saiyans believed it was because the boy was conceived shortly after the his male sire had his tail removed.

"Yes. Gohan's power is beyond anything I have ever seen. He even matched his Father before when the two went Super Saiyan 3 and will now prove that he is out of Goku's shadow," said Piccolo, as he saw the boy become a man, and was something in Gohan that was beyond his Father.

Something stronger.

Something with a drive that was beyond even Goku's own.

"My son will one day surpass me in power. Each new generation will be stronger then the sire was at there age. Though he's only half-Saiyan, I feel pride in knowing Trunks will make me proud, and help keep the Saiyan Royal bloodline alive," said Vegeta, as he saw the silver haired boy once more doing that silly dance, and kept the grimace off his face at the sight of his only son performing that damn stance at the end.

"They all will. The Universe is in good hands with this new generation. Ironic when you consider their predecessors," said Piccolo seeing Vegeta smirk at that.

"You can thank Frieza for that. Though we did what he asked, we of the Saiyan race were not the monsters everyone thought we were, and only did what we did to prevent out own destruction," said Vegeta, which caused his smirk to vanish, and the thought of Frieza made his blood boil.

"Destroy others or be destroyed. At the time, I'm sure it made sense, and your ancestors did what they had to do to survive since that's what warriors do. Frieza probably knew this long before the destruction of your planet and when he learned of the prophecy of the Super Saiyan returning...," said Piccolo, as he saw Vegeta nod his head, and had small smile on his face.

"When he learned of it, the fear became too much for him, and Frieza decided to remove any hope of the prophecy from ever happening. How ironic that the form of avenging our race would not be in the Royal bloodline, but a Saiyan of the lowest class, and then later on with that Saiyan's offspring," said Vegeta, as he wished it was his son that had done that, and not his rival's.

"That's where you are wrong Vegeta. Remember, it was _your_ son, who came from the future, and helped alter the past to keep things from being what they were in his time. It was through the Royal bloodline that the Saiyan race did not become extinct like Frieza wished it to be from the start," said Piccolo, as he saw Vegeta realize he was right, and smiled at the all too clear memory of Trunks from the future showing him how much of a man he had become.

And a Saiyan one at that.

'One day Trunks, you will become just like your future self, and hopefully I will be given a chance to see it happen,' thought Vegeta, as he looked at Trunks once more practice the Fusion dance with Goten, and the two ending it like that.

By all the Kais in the Universe Vegeta _hated_ this dance!

(With Majin Buu)

The once pink blob that was the terror of the Universe, which was now trimmed down quite a bit, and stronger then before scowled in thought at what had happened in his battle with Gohan, and it was not something that the pink monster liked. It had been a very _very_ long time since anyone had hurt him even remotely like Gohan did, which indicated to Buu that the half-Saiyan was strong, worthy of recognition of fighting him, and yet at the same time...it angered him.

How could the half-Saiyan be so strong? Never had anyone matched him like that and if Gohan was still alive, then the man would only continue to get stronger, and might even defeat Buu. Gohan may even have the power to _kill_ Buu and Buu was not about to let that happen.

Buu _couldn't_ let that happen.

However, Buu was now finding himself facing another annoying problem that made this situation more complicated, and his simple mind did not like complicated things.

Buu could no longer sense Gohan's power.

Since slimming down, Buu could sense power levels, and he loved every second of the new feeling since his physical change from a big pink bloated idiot to a slimmer pink idiot with an increase intelligence to speak better sentences others could understand. Now however, Gohan's energy signature was nowhere to be found on the planet, and it wasn't from dying due to injuries from their last encounter. No. Buu had killed enough people to know the difference between someone's energy no longer existing due to death and not being on the planet.

Right now, Buu could sense Gohan because Gohan was not on the planet, and that meant the half-Saiyan was elsewhere possibly recovering. from his injuries. This had made Buu angry, as he wanted to fight Gohan _now_, but the man wasn't around, and only the weak people of the planet existed. Sure, there were others that had descent strength to give him a good warm up, but none of them were remotely close to Gohan's level of power, and it was infuriating the pink killing machine that the one person he wanted to fight was not here anymore.

Looking up, Buu had every intention of taking his anger out on the people hiding up in the sky above, and showing them just what he could do.

With malicious intent, Majin Buu flew off to his intended destination, and smiled at the simple fact running through his simple psychotic mind in knowing that this would draw his _true_ opponent to him.

(Kami's Lookout)

"We've got company!" said Piccolo, as he turned towards the edge of the Lookout, and sensed Majin Buu coming there way.

"What? It's too soon! The boys will never be ready to fight him at their current level," said Vegeta, as he sensed Buu coming here too, and sensed the pink monster was a lot stronger then when he faced him.

"We have no choice. Trunks! Goten! Head to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber right now. Mr. Popo, show them where it is, and do it quietly before he senses their power levels aren't here either," said Piccolo, as he saw the man nod, and escort the two boys to the door holding the alternate dimension.

"And how long do you expect to hold Buu here before he decides to kill everyone else around him?" said Vegeta, as he saw Piccolo look at him with serious, and grave look that told the Saiyan Prince not to get hot headed with him on this.

"Not long, but every second spent here is hours in the Time Chamber, and it's the only way the boys will have enough time to train to possibly weaken Majin Buu," said Piccolo before the pink monster mentioned finally reached them and landed silently though his power was anything but that.

"Oh crap. We're going to die!" said Krillin, as he took several steps back, and was fearful for his family.

"Not yet short man. Not yet," said Buu, as he grinned at them, cracking his neck on both sides, and seemed anxious for a fight.

(World of the Kais-Sometime Later)

"You felt it, didn't you Kabuto? Majin Buu has attacked the Earth," said the Supreme Kai, as he felt Majin Buu's power, and the attack he used to wipe out practically everyone on the planet save for a few people.

"Yes. If only Gohan had more time handling the Z-Sword," said Kabuto, as he saw the young half-Saiyan now holding the weapon in his Super Saiyan 2 state.

It seemed during the time Gohan handled the Z-Sword, the weight was slowly becoming more easier to handle that it didn't require the young half-Saiyan to stay in Super Saiyan 3, and was slowly using less of his power to use it. Videl watched on the sidelines, but at the same time Dende would teach her how to manipulate her energy better so she too could fire off energy blasts, and was making significant progress in expanding her energy reserves.

"Unfortunately, we cannot mourn the loss the people of Earth at the moment Kabuto. The only thing that matters now old friend, is that their killer be stopped from killing anyone else, and as quickly as possible," said the Supreme Kai, as he turned back to Gohan, who stopped when the sight of someone that made the half-Saiyan's blood burn with rage, and was not welcome to the young man.

"What are _you_ doing here?" said Gohan, as he glared at the figure, and was now tempted to thrust the Z-Sword into the figures gut.

The only reason he didn't it was for the simple reason the man before Gohan was _already_ dead.

"I came to help you out Gohan. As you know, my day ran out after using Super Saiyan 3 out there, and the next Other World Marital Arts Tournament isn't for another...couple hundred years," said Goku, who saw Gohan snarl, and gripped the Z-Sword tighter.

"So you're doing this on a whim. To appease your easily bored mind. And to think, for a single moment, I actually thought you came to help me because I was your son, and _not_ a way to pass the time," said Gohan, as he saw the look of hurt on his Father's face, but he wasn't going to sympathize with the man, and just hoped his words hurt him.

"You're taking what I said too literally Gohan. I do care about you and that's why I have come to help with your training," said Goku, but it just earned him an even bigger scowl from his son, and the boy turning his back to him to train using the sword.

"I don't need your help _dad_! I didn't need your help for most of my life and I don't need your help now," said Gohan, as he sensed his Father's look of pain from his words grow, and the half-Saiyan didn't care.

"What about me fighting Raditz? With Frieza? Or the battles we had with the Androids? What about what happened with Cell? You needed me then to save you," said Goku, as he saw Gohan turn his head, and give him a glare that was so similar to Vegeta's it was scary.

It almost made him question whether Gohan was his son if it wasn't for the simple fact that Chichi had only been with him and Vegeta was nowhere near the Earth before Gohan was conceived.

"I wouldn't have needed you saving me had you just trained me to be a Martial Artists since I was born instead of my _Mother_ turning me into a weak little bookworm! Its kind of sad really. The strongest fighter on Earth, reduced to a whimpering weak thing, and at the hands of the woman he married no less," said Gohan mockingly, as he saw Goku frowning at him now, and knew that was hitting really low.

"I'm sorry for that Gohan. You know I am," said Goku, as he saw his son scoff at him, and then go back to his training with the Z-Sword.

"You don't know the meaning of the word...nor the feeling behind it," said Gohan, as he stopped practicing, and looked to Videl sitting with her back resting on a nearby tree fully exhausted from her own bit of training.

His eyes softened.

"She doesn't care that you're a Saiyan, does she?" said Goku, as he saw that look on his son's face, and it was look of love one has for another.

"No. If anything, it only makes her love me more, and in turn makes my heart swell with joy," said Gohan, as he knew Videl's presence alone gave him the drive needed to get this training done, and fight for a brighter future.

A future with Videl.

"Chichi was like that once," said Goku though his words brought bitter memories to his son's mind.

"She was only like that because she thought you were a strong _human_. The instant that woman learned you were a Saiyan, things changed in our family, and not for the better," said Gohan, as he saw the change happening, but thought nothing of it at the time due to the fact he wasn't a little kid anymore, and thought he could get away from his Mother after a few more years of enduring it.

He was wrong.

Shaking his head to remove the memories, Gohan returned to his training, and knew time was of the essence here in needing to defeat Majin Buu.

They would soon have their rematch.

(Earth-Kami's Lookout)

Vegeta panted heavily, as Majin Buu laughed at him, and drove the Saiyan Prince to even greater heights of anger at the pink _thing_ mocking him. He could handle the fact he lost to Buu when it was being fat and stupid due to the Saiyan Prince being overconfident in the fact he could beat it in the first place. He could! He really could! However, the creature before him wasn't fat, and it certainly wasn't so stupid anymore that it couldn't speak clear sentences.

After the creature arrived, Buu had demanded that Gohan be brought before him to fight once more, and see who of the two was the better. Needing to stall for time, Piccolo told Buu that Gohan was not on the planet, which didn't sit well with the creature, and was about to tear the Lookout to pieces. However, Vegeta told Buu that if he waited an hour, a strong opponent would be waiting for him that while not as strong as Gohan, it would be a fight that would certainly be one to remember, and worthy of his pink retarded ass.

Buu, not one to miss the opportunity to get a good fight, asked when an hour would be up so he could fight Gohan's substitute, and Piccolo produced a huge hour glass before he told him that when all of the sand on the top went down to the bottom would an hour end. For the first 15 minutes, Buu sat crouched in front of the hour glass, but the pink monster had very little patience for waiting not unlike the Saiyan Prince himself when it came to a fight, and kicked the hour glass over before demanding the fight he was promised.

Vegeta told him he would have to wait, but Buu was too angry to listen, and yelled for his opponent be brought to him so he could fight before unleashing hundreds of energy blasts into the sky with each one soon falling down the to Earth below killing all they touched. In fear for anymore people remaining on Earth, Piccolo was about to tell Buu he could follow him to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber via the longest way there, but Vegeta was clearly just as angry as Buu, and insulted the pink destroyer of worlds before the two went at it.

With Vegeta soon being put on the defensive due to the significant gap in their power levels, but even with that gap, the Saiyan Prince wasn't about to let Buu walk away with this without some kind of scar to remember him by. Right now, Kami's Lookout looked like a battlefield, and the Saiyan Prince was slowly losing the battle. However, the battle before the Saiyan Prince was not one meant to be won, but rather merely make it last for as long as possible while Goten, and Trunks trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

The longer Vegeta lasted, the stronger the two boys would become when they fused into Gotenks, and have a better chance in killing Majin Buu. Even if the two boys failed were to fail, Gohan would no doubt be able to deliver Buu's execution from his training with the Supreme Kai, and do what others could not with the pink monster.

'Those brats better be training hard because if they aren't, every injury Buu gives me will be delivered onto _them_!' thought Vegeta, as barely dodged a fist aimed at his face, but was hit in the gut with a hard kick by Buu, and then blasted by a pink orb of energy that sent him flying off the Lookout, and towards the ground below.

"Bring me my fighter! No more delays!" said Buu, as he saw Piccolo nod slowly, and then motioned for Buu to follow him.

"As you wish. Follow me while I take you to your opponent," said Piccolo, as he saw Buu nod, and follow the Namek to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Buu grinned evilly, as he obeyed, and the hunger for a challenge burning within his body for a chance to kill someone strong.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Sorry this took so long, but I kind of hit writer's block with this, and some of my fics before this _finally_ came up in my head. Hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Gohan VS Majin Buu Rematch

Gohan looked at the Elderly Kai in front of him, then at the broken Z-Sword he had just used in the attempt to slice that dense element the Supreme Kai wished to test out against the blade, and everyone was shocked to see the legendary weapon be reduced to nothing! Videl was a bit freaked out, as she had yet to get use to Gohan's secret world filled with energy, the fact he is half-Saiyan, and that a large chunk of his existing family along with friends were not all human. If they were human, then they were either short, a former android wished into being human, and a perverted old man.

"This is getting weird," said Videl, as she saw Gohan nodding in agreement, and it was clear this was weird even for him.

"Yeah. Been around this all my life and I never really got use to it," said Gohan seeing Videl look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It was that weird when you were growing up?" said Videl seeing Gohan throw the hilt of the Z-Sword away since it was practically useless.

"My dad would fly around on a yellow cloud when I was a kid. I went to a planet where I met Piccolo's race and Dende soon after. I witnessed by dad become a Super Saiyan for the first time. I fought androids, Cell, and saw the future version of Trunks come to warn us of all these things," said Gohan seeing Videl's eyes nearly bug out of her sockets.

"Wow," said Videl in awe.

"Yeah. Pretty intense huh?" said Gohan knowing Videl could only nod at that statement.

"I can't believe this is possible. I didn't think there was any other Kai before myself," said the Supreme Kai seeing what looked like an _extremely_ elderly version of himself.

"Yeah well, you be in that damn sword for so many years, and try talking to your future descendent without having him freak out!" said Elderly Kai in a scolding manner and tried to get the crick out of his back.

"Are you sure he's a Kai? Doesn't look very strong to me," said Goku, as the Elder Kai reminded him of Master Roshi, and just wanted to look a half naked women.

"Goku! Don't say such things! Can't you see the resemblance?" said the Supreme Kai while glaring at the dead Saiyan.

"You idiot! Of course I'm a Kai. I may not be as strong as the this whippersnapper or you for that matter, but I have years of wisdom stored in my head that was around before the Saiyan's were even brought into existence," said the Elder Kai just as angrily.

"You know about Saiyans? How do you know I'm one?" said Goku, as he didn't have his tail, and that was the only real give away to determine that when compared to a normal human.

"Your son has all the markings and he's only got half of it. Besides, just because I could not get out of the Z-Sword doesn't mean I couldn't hear what was going on outside, and the fact you two have been having family problems. Honestly, what is it with your race, and the territorial pissing contest that comes with it?" said the Elder Kai, as he went over to Gohan, and give him a questionable look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" said Gohan feeling like the Elder Kai was secretly digging through his mind for something.

"You're an interesting one. I've never met a Saiyan before much less a half-Saiyan, but even still your truly remarkable, and the fact your power hasn't reached its limits yet is also astounding," said the Elder Kai, as he was circling the young man like a scientist studying a research specimen.

"Am I suppose to be at my limit?" said Gohan seeing the Elder Kai shake his head while scoffing at the idea.

"Please! If there is one thing I have learned about you Saiyans is that limitations for your race is they don't know the meaning of it. Still, I would be lying if I didn't expect there to be someone, who was half-Saiyan to be weaker, or not share the same warrior instincts as the full blooded ones," said the Elder Kai before he began examining Gohan's tail.

"Don't touch the tail!" said Gohan before he wrapped it around his waist.

"All right! I won't touch the tail. I know how you Saiyans get defensive about it," said the Elder Kai, as he stepped away from Gohan after sensing the man's energy spike, and the glare given was also further encouragement.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Its creeping me out," said Gohan with everyone wondering that themselves.

"Because of your power young man. Its vast. I've never met someone with such strength before at your age. Even more so that a large amount of it is still locked away," said the Elder Kai seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"What? Even now after all this time, Gohan _still_ has a large portion of power within his body locked away, and can get even stronger?" said Goku surprised, as he basically said what everyone wanted to say, and the Elder Kai looked confused.

"You mean to tell me you _know_? And you haven't done _anything_ to unlock it fully?" said the Elder Kai before Gohan told him of what happened after Cell and his Mother's actions in crippling him.

"I let it out fully when I fought Cell seven years ago, but after my brother Goten was born, my Mother made her move, and crippled me in terms of being a Saiyan. When she did that, my control in unleashing all my power was lost, and I haven't done it since then. I've tried, but it was so long ago, and I just can't unlock it again like _that_!" said Gohan with a snap of his fingers.

"Okay. Well if that is the case, then I'll just have to use my own method of unlocking it again, and _this time_ I'll make sure it stays unlocked," sad the Elder Kai before mumbling about stupid Mothers crippling their parents powers for stupid selfish reasons.

"You can unlock it? Seriously?" said Gohan surprised by this turn of events.

"Of course! You don't live as long as I have and not know how to do these kind of things. I may not be strong like you, but I've got a lot of knowledge capable of making someone stronger, and tap into such hidden power. Though it will come at a price," said the Elder Kai.

"What price?" said Gohan suspiciously, as he narrowed his eyes at the Elder Kai, and saw the perverted look on the old man's face.

"Well, if its possible...I would like to grope one of her breasts," said the Elder Kai letting out a perverted giggle, which made Videl turn red in embarrassment at possibly being felt up by a _very_ old man, and Gohan go straight to Super Saiyan 3 before grabbing the old man by the throat.

"Here's my counter offer. You either help in unlocking my hidden power in order to save my home from destruction or I break every fragile bone in your body just for speaking that way about my future mate and wife!" said Gohan seeing the Elder Kai now looking absolutely terrified with the old being quickly agreeing to the half-Saiyan's demands.

"What do you think? Is such a thing possible?" said Videl standing next to Goku with her arms crossed while glaring at the Elder Kai for wanting to feel her up.

"It is possible. From what I learned about what went on the planet Namek, the Grand Elder there was able to unlock some of it when Krillin, and Gohan first saw him. I don't see a reason why someone like the Elder Kai couldn't do it," said Goku before he along with the others saw the Elder Kai go through his crazy dance meant to be the beginning ritual to unlock Gohan's powers.

"Well...this is a new development," said the Supreme Kai with Kibito and Dende in full agreement.

"You were saying?" said Videl giving Goku a questioning look, as she felt bad for Gohan right now, and knew her boyfriend wanted to kill the Elder Kai for putting him in this situation.

"Must. Show. Restraint!" said Gohan, as he didn't know _why_ he agreed to this, but was going to endure it if the end result got him stronger, and if not...?

Well then Gohan would make sure there was one less Kai on this planet.

(Earth-Kami's Lookout Point)

An angry Vegeta had flown back up to the lookout, he was bleeding from his injuries, and wanted nothing more then to crush the pink menace that had recently been the bane of his fighting career. In the Saiyan Prince's mind, the pink abomination was right up there with the androids, Cell, and of course Frieza himself.

Finding the pink freak was gone, 18 told Vegeta that Piccolo had finally taken Buu to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to have the long awaited fight with Gotenks, and that the Namek was going the long way around to give the boys time to rest for the upcoming battle.

"They aren't ready to face him. Fusion or no fusion. They are both childish and can't think straight whether they fuse together or their own individual selves. There Mothers clearly spoil them too much," said Vegeta while wishing Dende was here to heal his injuries and saw Bulma looking upset at his remark.

"I do not spoil my son Vegeta! Besides, how would you even know with all the time you spend in your little 'Training Chamber of Solitude' my Father made just for you?" said Bulma getting in Vegeta's face.

"I don't have to see Trunks everyday to know how much you pander to his every whim. I see the mountain of _toys_ in his room, the clear neglect in his training regime because you do not want him to have scars on his body, and reach his potential," said Vegeta, as he had his own fair share of scars growing up from training that only expanded from his years of service in Frieza's army when on the battlefield.

"First off, my son is not a soldier serving under some sadist's Galactic army, and second what does it matter if he has toys at all? Just because you didn't grow up with a happy childhood doesn't mean Trunks can't have one," said Bulma seeing her husband getting angrier.

"A happy childhood? My _childhood_ consisted of training, fighting, and spilling the blood of my enemies within mere moments after I had the ability to stand on my own two feet. When I was Trunk's age, I had the blood of over several hundred beings staining these very hands, and thousands more by the time I was into my teens. Trunks will never have to endure the life I had, but I will be _damned_ to an eternity in Hell before I leave this world for good knowing my son grew up to be a _weak_, and _incapable_ fighter that is unlike a true Saiyan warrior," said Vegeta, as he wanted the memory of the Saiyan's to live on, and not be forgotten through his son.

"And you think I want him weak too? Like Chichi tried to do with Gohan? I don't believe you! Even after all you did back when you first came to Earth, then on Namek, I found myself loving you after giving your royal pain in the ass a shot, and was rewarded in the process of having loving baby boy I adore without question. I give love to Trunks for the both of us since you don't seem to know _how_ to express your love to him!" said Bulma now right in Vegeta's face and could see the fire in the man's eyes at her accusations.

However, instead of yelling right back at his wife, the Saiyan Prince grabbed Bulma's face, and kissed the shocked woman right on the lips with all the passion his very being possessed. 18 covered her daughter's eyes, the men of the group could only blush at what they were seeing, and it was only a cough from the former android did the two lovers stop kissing though Vegeta did give the blonde woman a glare worthy of his royal station.

"I had almost forgotten how you inflame my passion," said Vegeta to Bulma seeing some of his blood now on his wife's face while she just smiled at his compliment.

"Same here. Every other guy would cower at me when I'm angry, begging for mercy, and get on their knees in submission. Not you though. You are too proud, too strong, and too damn stubborn to let someone like me make you submit. One of the many qualities that I like about you that strangely allows me to see past your faults," said Bulma, as she kissed him again, and let loose her own passion in the matter.

"As much as I like seeing you two getting along, we don't have time for this, and need to help the boys in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," said Krillin getting glares that promised untold pain from the two of them for interrupting their intimate time together.

"Unfortunately, the short fool has made a rather crucial point, and I need to save what I can of our current situation," said Vegeta seeing Krillin grumble about being short was unfair while Yamcha snickered at his friend.

"You're in no condition to fight Majin Buu! Even if you were uninjured, your power is still nowhere near his, and he'll crush you in there," said Bulma seeing her husband bite back against the words that wanted to come out to heal his wounded pride.

"Then _what_ do you suggest I do woman? Let my son die?" said Vegeta seeing Bulma look angry and unsure.

"No! But I don't want to lose you too and...," said Bulma before seeing the man's halo above his head and seeing him smirk.

"You forget Bulma...I'm already dead," said Vegeta with his filled with sadness and what Bulma could make out was regret.

Taking her hand, Vegeta kissed it before flying to the quickest route to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and entered through the doorway to save his son from meeting the same fate as himself.

(Otherworld-Check in Station)

Chichi was furious. Beyond furious! Why? Because here she was, the wife of the greatest warrior of the Earth standing in line to be _judged_ by some overgrown giant of a troll with horns sitting behind a desk, and reading over past deeds of the dead before him. Chichi already knew where she was going so why not just get it over with? Why not just let her step in front of everyone and make herself known. Why not show the wife of Goku her spot in Heaven where she belonged and then get back to these other insignificant people that were here to be judged.

"Son Chichi?" said King Yemma motioning for the angry woman to come forward, which she did, stomping her feet like she was an angry giant, and looked ready to shoot fire out of her mouth.

"Finally! Its about damn time!" said Chichi standing in front of Yemma while tapping her foot expecting him to be nice and giving her the royal treatment.

Ignoring Chichi for the most part, King Yemma went through standard procedure, and opened his big red book of names of all people in the Universe that die with their life exposed for him to read about. Looking the woman up, King Yemma was pleased to see the woman was indeed a good person, for the most part anyway, but then noticed things went bad shortly around Goku's return from Namek, and even worse on how the woman treated her son. Pushing the boy to study over training, trying to force him to be more human then Saiyan, and then to make matters worse Chichi tried to cripple his power. The end result had allowed Babidi the means to use his dark magic against Gohan and turn him into a temporary servant of evil. The pain, the rage, and despair Chichi had pushed her child to become evil if only for a time.

And all for her own selfish reasons.

"Well I must say Mrs. Son you really have quite the history here. Being the wife of Goku is a greatness in itself, not to mention your eldest child following in his footsteps, and the youngest trying to do the same," said King Yemma seeing Chichi go from proud to angry to just plain pissed off.

"My sons are monsters! I raised them to proper, upstanding _human beings_ that will one day become great scholars of their community, and what do they do? They betray me and become nothing more then filthy thugs with the manners of monkeys! Just like their no good monkey of a Father!" said Chichi seeing Yemma frown.

"Are you saying you're denouncing your husband _and _your two children for their choice in wanting to save the world from utter annihilation? I find that very hard to believe. If anything, you should be proud of their accomplishments, and defending the world from total destruction. Instead, I find you actually did the opposite, and tried to alter your son's own way of thinking!" said King Yemma, as he looked at her cause of death, and was a bit peeved that Vegeta had killed her despite the fact she apparently deserved it.

"What does it matter? I worked my hands to the bone day in day out for them in cooking them countless meals so they could go off and fight some so called 'Ultimate Evil'. I've put up with this time and time again with their friends too! All I asked for was that Gohan become a scholar when the time came and took means to make _my _dreams a reality. My sons live to serve _my _purpose and among them is to be like _normal_ people! What they want in life is second to my own," said Chichi with her arms crossed in front of her.

'_Now_ I see why Vegeta killed her,' thought King Yemma seeing the woman was a mere shadow of what she once was _before_ she learned of Goku's alien heritage.

"So am I going to Heaven or what?" said Chichi impatiently, as she was awaiting her rightful spot in the afterlife, and wanted what was coming to her.

"Considering your past actions I'm seeing here I would have to say you get the 'or what?' part of your little question," said King Yemma seeing Chichi looking at him in shock.

"What? Why? Its not fair! I was a good Mother! I was a good provider for my children! I can't believe you are actually telling me because I wanted to have my way in running my family that I go down _there_!" said Chichi, as she was beyond pissed now, and looked ready to fight King Yemma on the spot.

"Do you know what your actions _caused_? People suffered, died, and lost hope because you weakened your eldest son. Or have you not been paying attention to what your son did when under the Babadi's influence like Vegeta was?" said King Yemma seeing the woman was too absorbed into her own wants to understand.

"Its because he wanted to be a fighter that got my son into being that monster. I am not sorry for trying to keep my son human and not some hairy ape! What _you_ should do is punish Vegeta for killing me," said Chichi pointing a finger at King Yemma, who was looking at her with anger in his eyes, and rose from his seat with an aura of rage coming off of him.

"Do not presume to command me on what I should and should not do _human_! Since you won't admit what you did is wrong or feel even the slightest bit of guilt behind your own actions, I hereby sentence you Son Chichi to Hell with your husbands enemies there to keep you company!" said King Yemma, as he slammed the gavel on his table so hard that he shook the entire room, and a hole appeared below Chichi with the now completely surprised woman falling through it before the hole closed.

With a heavy sigh of relief in being freed from that damn woman, King Yemma soon motioned for the next soul to come forward, and be judged for its past deeds in the realm of the living.

(World of the Kais)

The Elder Kai had finally stopped dancing and speaking like a complete jabbering mental patient before sitting down with Gohan doing the same as ordered to by the old man. For the most part, Gohan didn't feel different aside from the impatience from having to stand straight for so long, and put up with the sight of the Elder Kai dancing around. At least _now_, the old man looked like he was actually _trying_ to bring out his power with his hands out while in cross-legged position, and looking focused while staring in Gohan's general direction.

"Well at least the embarrassing part of that is over," said Videl knowing how Gohan felt about that and knew she'd feel the same way if in his position.

"Yeah. Let's just hope this really works," said Dende, as he was a little skeptical about all of this, and could tell Videl along with Goku agreed with that notion.

"Of course it will work! You doubt the power of a Kai?" said the Supreme Kai, as he could not believe the disrespect his ancestor was getting at this point, and wondered why there was so much in the first place.

"No! No. No. Well...maybe him since he's so...old," said Goku making Videl and Dende sweat drop.

"You would be too if you lived as long as him!" said the Supreme Kai not liking how his ancestor wasn't respected simply due to his aged appearance and his well..._age_!

"Tell that to Gohan. You didn't have to stand there while the old guy danced around in a circle muttering gibberish," said Videl, as she remembered what the Elder Kai wanted in terms of payment, and had to fight back the urge to land a kick where it would _really_ hurt the old fool.

If she were honest with herself, Videl would listen to the voice in the back of her mind saying she'd rather have Gohan grope her body, and let it turn into a night of passion they would never forget.

"I'm just glad Gohan didn't look up at the sky to see the full moon you guys have here on this world," said Goku seeing the moon above, but kept his voice low enough so his son couldn't hear him, and then look up to see it himself.

"What? Why?" said Supreme Kai with Videl wondering that herself.

"Gohan would transform into a large giant ape on account of his tail being the source of the transformation and shooting his power through the roof. It happened several times with each time his power overwhelmed his enemies despite not having any real control over it. Trust me, I've fought Vegeta in his form, and he practically broke my body in half when he first arrive on Earth," said Goku seeing Videl, Kibito, and the Supreme Kai looking at him in shock.

"But isn't that a good thing? Gohan should be able to control now that he's a full grown adult, right?" said Videl hoping that was the case.

"Hard to say. Vegeta had control, but I don't know if it was because he was an adult, or if it happens naturally from the first time doing it. If he were here, we could get answers, and possibly some of that armor Bulma made that expands to nearly any size," said Goku now realizing such armor could be useful right now.

"Well hopefully, it won't come to Gohan transforming, and doing a lot of damage," said the Supreme Kai calmly.

(Kami's Lookout-Hyperbolic Time Chamber)

"What do you mean were stuck in here?" said Gotenks in a panicky voice, as he saw the ruins of where the door once stood between the realm they were in, and the one they were from.

"Its as I said. With that door destroyed, the connection this realm has with ours is gone, and Majin Buu is now trapped here...forever," said Piccolo seeing Buu, Gotenks, and Vegeta looking at him in disbelief.

"And what about us? We can't stay here forever!" said Gotenks like the whiny immature child he was given the fusion of the two _immature_ boys who performed the dance to become him.

"A small price to pay considering the world will be saved from the likes of him. Deal with it," said Piccolo hoping the fusion made boy would understand.

"But we could have taken him!" said Gotenks though Piccolo didn't believe it for a second.

"If you could have defeated Buu you would have done it already!" said Piccolo seeing Gotenks frown at him.

"But...don't all the greats make the fights last long?" said Gotenks only to be punched hard in the skull by the Namek.

"They most certainly do _not _make their fights last long! Such actions gives the enemy time to adapt and bring about victory from the jaws of defeat. Its because you played around that forced my hand to do what I did shortly after Vegeta came into the room," said Piccolo angry at the stupid boy for being so arrogant.

"But...but...," said Gotenks trying to get the warrior Namek to see things his way.

"No buts! You screwed up because of your childish antics and...," said Piccolo, who saw Buu knock Vegeta away, and dive deep into his well of power to let out a massive way of energy from his mouth that ripped a hole between the dimensions.

"No! Stop him you idiots!" said Vegeta, as he tried to blast Buu, but the pink haired of an abomination slipped through the hole the other side.

"What? He can do that?" said Piccolo, as he realized Buu's prison was now just theirs, and they had no way to get out.

(World of the Kais)

Gohan tensed, as he sensed what was going on back on Earth, and felt the need to act arise within him at sensing his friends dying at the hands of Majin Buu turning them all into candy. It was infuriating! Here he was, sitting down on his half-Saiyan ass with this old excuse of a Kai _supposedly_ unlocking his hidden power, and unable to do anything.

'Their dying while I'm here. Damn it!' thought Gohan feeling his rage growing and his power level spiking.

"Calm yourself the process is well underway. Just a little while longer," said the Elder Kai while he was reading his comic book.

"How can I when those I care about are suffering and dying while we just sit here? Tell me!" said Gohan feeling his power spiking with every second his rage grew at the sheer stupid acts of the Elder Kai.

"If you rush this, then Majin Buu will never be defeated, and all that your friends endure will be meaningless," said the Elder Kai while Goku flinched along with the Supreme Kai at the single word used with Videl looking at the full blooded Saiyan when she had seen the facial movement and saw Gohan looking at the Elder Kai with an enraged look.

'Never say the word meaningless to a Saiyan regarding something or someone they feel is important to them,' thought Goku and Supreme Kai at the same time.

"Meaningless? Meaningless! WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MEANINGLESS YOU OLD FOOL?" said Gohan his rage now beyond anything he ever felt in a long time and stood up letting his power explode all around him with it currently being higher then it had ever been before much to the shock of everyone else watching.

"Whoa! His power is...beyond belief!" said Dende, as he didn't think someone could be _that_ strong, and it was clear neither did the others.

"What the...? My power is...is...," said Gohan looking at the Elder Kai in disbelief.

"Much higher? Of course it is! You think I would have gone through all of that dancing just for the fun of it. I maybe old, but I'm not senile, and do things just on a whim. What is it with this generation not understanding these things?" said the Elder Kai flipping a page of his comic like what was going on around him was completely normal.

"So once this is complete, I'll be even stronger then what I just did, and be able to defeat Majin Buu?" said Gohan, as he saw the Elder Kai look up at him, and had a smile on it.

"More then enough. Now sit down and let's continue," said the Elder Kai, as he knew the half-Saiyan was now a believer of his abilities, and would be more patient.

"Of course. Let's proceed," said Gohan, as he sat back down in concentration though it was still clear by the way his tail was moving the half-Saiyan was eager to take down Buu for good.

(Kami's Lookout)

Buu grinned at his handy work in turning everyone on the Lookout into candy after he escaped the Hyperbolic Time Chamber dimension and turned to see another hole open allowing the three warriors that he had escaped from to leave it. When Vegeta looked around to see his wife was no longer there, he knew the source of Bulma's disappearance, and his name was Majin Buu.

Sure Vegeta had arguments with his wife at times, on many issues, but it only added to the strength, and passion of their marriage since very few women would have the nerve to stand toe to toe with the Prince of all Saiyan in an argument. In many ways, Bulma was a Princess in all, but name in regards to this world, and had become his beautiful Queen with Capsule Corp. being their castle to raise their own little prince.

Now that woman was gone. Sent to Otherworld with everyone else Buu had killed.

A rage like no other had filled Vegeta, as he unleashed all his passion into his fight with Buu, not caring about his injuries, or the fact his power was not even close to the pink monster. Vegeta just kept fighting like a man possessed, feeling like he did seven years ago when Cell first killed his son from the future, and unleashed all he could to avenge the woman he loved. Not one to be left out, Gotenks joined in the fight with Piccolo doing the same, but even those three were hardly causing such complications for Buu, and were easily swatted away when the pink creation of destruction had enough of this boring battle.

"I want a battle with a strong opponent. Where is my _real_ opponent? Where is the one, who I fought last time, and pushed me to the brink?" said Buu getting upset that his fights had been below his expectations since the one he had with Gohan.

"Just shut up and die!" said Vegeta firing a blast of energy at Buu, who lost half of his upper body, and then it grew back almost instantly.

Buu turned to face Vegeta and blasted the Prince of all Saiyans again once more before turning to face his other two opponents. Gotenks tried to knock down Buu, but the pink destroyer just wasn't capable of being successful since they didn't have the needed time to reach the level where they could when in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and was soon overwhelmed by Buu.

Things were not looking good.

(World of the Kais)

"Its done! All of your hidden power is unlocked," said the Elder Kai, as he completed the process, and all of Gohan's dormant power was restored.

"Seriously? So what changes will I go through now?" said Gohan seeing the Elder Kai looking at him with a bored expression on his face when he stood up.

"What? Oh, just turn into a Super Saiyan, and you see for yourself," said the Elder Kai waving his hand dismissively for the boy to move on his way.

"That's it? Okay, time to see how strong I am, and unleash it upon Buu," said Gohan powering up in front of the Kai.

"W-Wait! See how strong you are somewhere else!" said the Elder Kai, as he was blown away by the half-Saiyan, and shook the very planet upon reaching his maximum power.

The others looked on at seeing Gohan at his maximum level of power in awe, as they had never felt anything like it, and were also shocked to see he looked normal while showing the clear signs of his ascension with his hair spiking further then usual. His muscle build was also a bit more bulkier then what they originally saw, as he had energy sparking like miniature bolts of lightning, and one could practically believe the half-Saiyan was some kind of God!

"Wow! This is intense," said Gohan feeling different, yet still the same, and saw the Elder Kai dusting himself off.

"Yes. Yes. Your welcome. This lousy generation has no respect for their elders. Its one big gap if you ask me," said the Elder Kai, as he saw Gohan grinning with a hungry look for battle, and knew the half-Saiyan wanted to fight Buu.

"Time for our rematch Majin Buu!" said Gohan knowing that he just needed to get back to Earth to make it happen.

"I'll take you back," said Kibito, but Goku told him to wait, and put two fingers on his son's forehead.

"Here. Take this technique as a gift from me to you," said Goku before downloading the information into his son head and Gohan was surprised when he realized what it was.

The Instant Transmission.

"Why are you giving me the ability to use this?" said Gohan seeing his Father smile.

"What kind of Father would I be if I didn't teach you everything I could? Your Mother was wrong to hinder your development since you were born and I was even worse for letting it happen. I should have taught you the Instant Transmission seven years ago back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but I guess deep down, a part of me was very much afraid of you becoming too strong, and one day becoming my enemy," said Goku seeing Gohan smirk.

"Well we already crossed _that_ particular bridge already. Now you have no need to worry about it," said Gohan looking up at his dad's halo with Goku laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah. I think I've pretty much learned that much," said Goku rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks Dad. It means a lot. Now I got a favor to ask you," said Gohan before eyeing Videl quickly and then looking back at his Father.

Sure. What is it Gohan?" said Goku seeing the eye movement his son made.

"I need you to take all of them away from this planet. I'm going to convince Majin Buu to fight me here on this planet," said Gohan seeing the Supreme Kai and Kibito looking very upset at them.

"You can't be serious? This is a sacred place Gohan. Not even the _Grand Kai_ himself has set foot on this planet!" said the Supreme Kai while the Elder Kai was thinking this over in his own way.

"Why would you suggest such a thing?" said Kibito seeing Gohan smirking dangerously at him.

Because with just me and Majin Buu on this planet...I can cut lose without _any_ restraint," said Gohan with his Father nodding in agreement knowing that would be the case with him.

"You think he will go for it?" said Goku knowing that the key to Gohan's plan was to get Majin Buu to agree to the idea.

"He wants to fight someone like me at my fullest. I tell him the only way to do it is on a planet I can take us to in a second where its possible and he'll jump at the chance," said Gohan seeing the Supreme Kai disagreeing to this right away.

"No! No! I will not allow this to happen. As the Supreme Kai, I hereby forbid such an action happening, and that is final," said the Supreme Kai looking at the two with a look on his face that spoke of no option of debating this.

"Actually, the _real _Supreme Kai here is that guy over there, and since he's older then you to pull rank," said Gohan seeing the mouth of the Supreme Kai fall to the ground.

"He has a point. Technically anyway," said Videl when she thought about it herself.

"Gohan does have a point sir. Your ancestor does have higher authority then you," said Kibito seeing the Supreme Kai seething and the Elder Kai nodding his head in agreement.

"The boy's plan is a sound one. We'll go to the Grand Kai's Planet after you leave here," said the Elder Kai with the Supreme Kai slumping his head in defeat.

"Are we allowed to go there since we're not well...dead!" said Videl, as she figured that the Grand Kai's Planet while apparently not as prestige as this was still pretty high up, and only the Elite of being were allowed to set foot on it.

"Sure! I know the Grand Kai. I'll tell him you two are friends and special guests," said Goku knowing that the Grand Kai would never turn down Dende much less Videl and if he did...well the Saiyan had no doubt his son would make the crazy man regret it.

"I'll talk to you guys later. Stay safe," said Gohan while looking at Videl, who smiled back at him, and then gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Come back to me alive. Please!" said Videl, as she didn't want him to die, and knew he didn't either.

"I wouldn't want to return any other way," said Gohan, as he kissed her again, and then took a step back before using the Instant Transmission technique.

"Don't worry Videl. Gohan won't die fighting Majin Buu," said Goku with a smile on his face with the teenage girl smiling back.

"He better not since I'll kick his butt!" said Videl with Goku laughing before motioned everyone to make contact with him and used Instant Transmission to send them all off to the Grand Kai's Planet.

(Earth)

Buu smiled evilly, as he saw Trunks, _and _Goten no longer fused together to form the more powerful being that was Gotenks. Pink energy formed in his hands, as he was about to blast the two half-Saiyans to pieces, and send them to Otherworld. The two boys now beaten, bloodied, and having no real energy left could only look at their soon to be killer with fear knowing they were about die. Not far from them, Vegeta was in the same state, only worse, and Piccolo was down for the count with several severe injuries.

"Any last words?" said Buu, as he was about to blow to two boys to bits, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"I do. Die!" said Gohan, as he appeared behind Buu, and executed a perfect spin kick that sent the pink warrior flying into a nearby cliff.

"Gohan!" said a bloody Goten, as he struggled to run up to his big brother, and Trunks doing the same.

"Hey squirt. You get taller?" said Gohan smiling at his little brother.

"Gohan! Don't make fun of my height. I'm not Krillin you know!" said Goten, as he saw his big brother laugh, and ruffle his hair.

"No. Your not. Get Vegeta and Piccolo out of here. I'll deal with Majin Buu," said Gohan seeing the boys were now just about having a panic attack.

"What? No! You can't! He'll crush you. We were fused at Super Saiyan 3 level and we barely hurt him at all. Even my dad joined the fight and was taken down," said Trunks seeing Gohan look him dead in the eye with an intense wave of power that the young boy didn't see before in his friend's older brother.

"Don't worry. I'm a lot stronger then you two fused together. Now get out of here with Vegeta and Piccolo so I can take care of him myself," said Gohan with authority in his voice that made both boys nod and do what was asked of them.

"So your back to fight me again. I'm glad. Really glad. Those other fighters didn't have the strength to give me a descent challenge. You. You are the only one capable of making any fight I have fun," said Buu grinning evilly at Gohan, who just smirked back, and just casually walked towards the pink monster.

"I know the feeling. However, if you _really_ want to have a fight with me without any kind of distractions, then I offer you the chance to do so, and on a planet where the only being on it will be..._us_!" said Gohan seeing Buu narrow his eyes at him.

"Just us? On another planet? No interference? How long will it take to get there? I will not wait a whole hour like the green man wanted me to do earlier," said Buu, as he hated waiting, and it was clear Gohan understood.

"It won't take long. I know a technique that will take us there instantly. We get there, it will be just us, and we can fight the other in an all out fight to the death. Interested?" said Gohan seeing Buu weighing the options.

"Why would you go out of your way to give me that kind of fight?" said Buu seeing Gohan smirk grow further.

"Its not just for you. Its for me too. There are people on this world that I call home, who are innocent, and don't deserve to be caught up in our fight. If they do, my honor will compel me to protect them, and thus ruin the fight between us. However, if we fight on a planet with just the two of us, then there is nothing holding me back, and you will be granted the privilege of fighting a Saiyan warrior with everything he has without any distracting interferences from outside forces. That's what you want right? Another round between us, no distractions, no one interfering, and going toe to toe with the only guy in the Galaxy if not the Universe itself capable of giving you a challenge?" said Gohan, as he knew how Buu was, and suspected that the draining of his energy along with all the Saiyan energy from the battle his dad had with Vegeta earlier to power Majin Buu.

"Where is this world?" said Buu curiously.

"It's the Planet of the Kais in Otherworld. Not even the Grand Kai himself has set foot on it, but I got the approval from the powers that be, and will let us fight each other to our hearts content on that world," said Gohan seeing Buu's eyes widen in shock.

"Send us there! Send us there now!" said Buu with his mouth salivating like the sacred world was a giant jumbo birthday cake and he was the fattest man in the world acting like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Very well. However, for this to work, I need to make contact with you, and then perform the technique so it will take the two of us," said Gohan seeing Buu nod excitedly.

"I don't care! Take us there now!" said Buu impatiently.

Without another word to his adversary, Gohan put a hand on Buu's pink shoulder, and then performed the Instant Transmission technique.

(Grand Kai's Planet)

"Holy frijoles!" said the Grand Kai, as he was in his proper Grand Kai attire, and heard the story just given to him by the group now in front of his very eyes with the four King Kais there to hear it too.

"Yeah. That's basically it in a nutshell," said Goku having told them all the quick version of what happened with his wife, son, Majin Buu, and the two Kais behind him.

"That is something. Without a doubt. However, if you trust your son to defeat Majin Buu, then I say let him, and will get no interference from me. Though I would like to see this battle play out and see your progeny do his thing on Buu. Fortunately, we have the Grand Orb for just such an occasion, and we're going to see just what your son is capable of," said the Grand Kai, as he summoned the Grand Orb to appear on his planet for everyone there to see, and tuned it to World of the Kais where the battle was just about to start.

"Wait! Before you focus on them, can you check on my other son Goten, and his friend Trunks," said Goku seeing the Grand Kai was a bit ticked by this, but did it anyway, and saw both battered boys caring Piccolo along with Vegeta back up to Kami's Lookout.

"Kibito. Could you head down there and bring those four here so I can heal them?" said Dende, as he saw the giant man look at the Supreme Kai first, and saw him nod his head in agreement.

"Of course," said Kibito before quickly vanishing from their sight and bringing the four to the Grand Kai's Planet moments later.

"Hey guys!" said Dende before kneeling down in front of the four beaten warriors and began healing their injuries.

"Dende!" said Goten and Trunks at the same time while the young Namek healed them up good as new.

"You've done enough for today. Sit back and enjoy the show," said Dende before he went to work on Piccolo while Kibito healed Vegeta despite the Saiyan Prince's protest.

The two half-Saiyans looked at the Namek in confusion, but soon followed the Supreme Kai's gaze at the Grand Orb, and saw Gohan fighting Buu in an all out battle to the death. Gohan easily dominated the fight, as his power was indeed beyond that of Gotenks at Super Saiyan 3, and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2 combined. Gohan dodged several energy attacks Buu launched with his hands, even one that was launched surprisingly from the pink monster's mouth, and blasted back with an energy attack of his own destroyed Buu's body before it reformed once more.

Gohan charged forward before vanishing from view one second, only to reappear again behind Buu a second later, and hit him with a devastating blow to the back. Buu tried to fight back, but his opponent was too fast, too strong, and wasn't holding anything back this time around. By this point, Buu was getting angrier, and it was a well known fact that the angrier pink monster gets...the strong he becomes.

And was Buu ever angry. The pink monster's power increased noticeably, as Gohan put more effort into their fight with each passing second bringing out the best in Buu, and all from pissing the creature off! Some well placed hits to Buu's stomach sent the destroyer of countless worlds flying back, only for the area to destroyed by a massive blast of pink energy, and the source of it looking angry beyond belief. In fact, Buu now seemed to be _changing_ in his form, as he was releasing lots of steam, and gagging on something that was within his mouth.

While this happened, Gohan frowned watching this turn of events, and finding that whatever was happening was also causing Buu's power to grow drastically to the point where if it kept climbing would rival even his own! It wasn't long before Buu finally coughed up what was gagging him to reveal the fat Majin Buu, which the half-Saiyan had first fought, and even would call a friend at one point. Frowning at this turn of events, Gohan saw the Buu he had been fighting _shrink_ down to the size of a kid, and looked even more sinister then ever.

With the power to match.

'Not good. The other one is much weaker, which doesn't make sense, and doesn't seem to be part of some scheme to trick me. Not only that, but this 'kid' version of Buu is much stronger then his previous versions of himself, and doesn't need the fat one. Could it be that the fat Majin Buu was some kind of suppressor to the real one's power? If so, then why didn't the Supreme Kai say anything? Oh, I am so going to kick his ass for keeping that information from me, and the others,' thought Gohan, as he saw the now named Kid Buu looking at him like a fat kid in a candy store giving away free candy, and was ready for another go at the half-Saiyan.

"Someone want to explain to everyone here _why_ this particular transformation of Majin Buu is more powerful then the others?" said Vegeta seeing, but really believing what his eyes were looking at, and turned his line of sight to the Supreme Kai.

"_That_, is what Majin Buu _really_ looks like. The one you first encountered was the result of him absorbing the wisest of all the previous Kai's that were with me when we fought the pink monster. I didn't tell you this because Babidi himself didn't know and I couldn't risk him using his magic to possibly alter that situation," said the Supreme Kai seeing Vegeta was extremely pissed off.

"You fool! Had we known the true extent of the situation instead of the cloak and dagger way you handed thing I would have _personally _crushed the shell Buu was in before he was given _any _kind of energy," said Vegeta, as he grabbed the Supreme Kai by his shirt, and looked the man dead in the eyes.

"Will you two shut up! Gohan's fighting again!" said Videl, as she saw her boyfriend being pushed to his limits, and knew he was now trying his hardest to defeat Buu.

Sure enough, the two turned to the Grand Orb, and saw the match was getting too close to tell who the possible victor was in this battle now that Buu had been turned back. Gohan landed a devastating spin kick to Buu's face, stretching his neck back with a bruise on his face before it pulled back to its body, and the pink face now sported a mean scowl. Buu retaliated with a blast of energy from his mouth, which Gohan couldn't block, dodge, or counter at the close range he currently was in. Gohan went flying back, the upper part of his fighting attire destroyed, his upper body bleeding, and covered in burns from all the damage the attack did.

As for Gohan himself, he retaliated back with a Kamehameha Wave, and destroyed Buu's body for a moment until it begins to materialize again. Fortunately, it was happening at an average speed, which meant in Gohan's mind that Buu was weakening, and that was a good thing. Though whether it was enough was an entirely different story, as Buu had plenty of energy to spare, and was eager to get back in the fight with Gohan.

"Buu keeps regenerating," said Piccolo, as he saw Buu absorb every punch, kick, and energy blast Gohan threw at him while coming back for more.

"If only...wait! King Kai, I need to borrow your telepathic powers for a second, and talk to Gohan," said Goku, as he grabbed King Kai, and tried to speak to his son.

"Hey! I'm not some telepathic phone for you to use on a whim you know. I get billed for doing long distance! You're paying for them just so you know," said King Kai, as he was able to help Goku connect with Gohan.

"Gohan! There is a moon above the planet. Use it just like you did as a kid when Vegeta created that ball of artificial moon light. When you transform, your power will increase, and have more then enough to defeat Buu," said Goku with Vegeta looking at him like he was mad.

"You can't be serious Kakarot! The boy hasn't transformed since he was child and even then he had no direction. You have no idea how much control it takes to keep your own mentality during the transformation? Gohan will be overwhelmed by his inner ape!" said Vegeta before looking at the Grand Orb and saw it was too late.

Gohan had looked up at the moon above him and was already showing signs of changing.

"Does Gohan have a chance of taking control?" said Videl seeing the transformation taking place and was a bit scared at the sight of Gohan becoming something like that.

"I don't know, but I doubt Buu would give him the chance, and try to kill Gohan before it ever happened. Still, the ape in him will know Buu is the enemy, and will focus on the pink abomination before doing anything crazy," said Vegeta, as he saw the now ape form of Gohan roar in rage at Buu, who was surprised by this turn of events, and beat his chest no unlike an ape might do while Gohan did the same with the two yelling out at the other.

Only Gohan had ended it first by firing a blast of energy from his mouth that destroyed a large area around him and then fired another one in the distance just for the Hell of it. Everyone watching the Grand Orb saw Gohan's ape form destroying the most sacred world of the Kais and it made Goku wince when he saw the Supreme Kai's jaw hitting the floor.

"Our...most sacred..._world_...is practically destroyed...Kibito," said Supreme Kai, as he saw Buu regenerate himself blast Gohan's ape body with energy, but all it did was anger the giant ape, and cause further destruction upon the planet.

"Kakarot, get your son under control. Use the Kai to contact him telepathically to regain control. You did it before the last time he transformed!" said Vegeta realizing that Goku could do that and was the only hope they had.

"Right!" said Goku before putting his hand on King Kai's shoulder.

"What is it with you people disrespecting my title as a Kai? I worked hard for that title and you act like it was a bad joke," said King Kai hating being used like a phone.

"Gohan! Listen to me. Concentrate. Don't let the rage inside of you dominate your mind anymore. Break free from it and focus on defeating Buu!" said Goku, but his words were not reaching Gohan like they did the last time years ago, and the ape portion of Gohan only became further enraged.

"He's not listening to you. What about me?" said Videl hopefully.

"What makes you think you'll fair any better?" said Vegeta skeptically at the woman.

"Because I love him and he loves me. I'm his...mate after all," said Videl blushing slightly at the word she chose to describe her position with Gohan.

"She may have a shot Vegeta. Let Videl have a chance," said Goku, as he moved away from King Kai, and let Videl try her hand at reaching Gohan.

"Gohan, its me Videl. Your mate. I can't believe I just called myself that. Look, you need to focus, wake up, or whatever it is you do to gain control of your body because this side I'm seeing isn't the Gohan I know. Snap out of it and be the man I love. Please!" said Videl seeing Gohan's ape form stop while holding a large piece of what once a chunk of the planet he was on over his head and seemed to be focusing on something.

"Its working!" said Goten with joy.

"Beauty won't kill this beast, but it will calm his savagery, and give Gohan the focus he needs right now," said the Elder Kai seeing Gohan slam the chunk of the planet and begin his attempt to regain control of his body.

What was surprising however, was the incredible amount of energy Gohan was letting out, and was now consuming his entire body. Even Buu himself seemed afraid at this shocking event, as the planet shook, the ground cracking, and it almost seemed like the sacred world of the Kais was about to explode quite literally from under the two.

"What's going on? Should something like that be happening?" said Videl to Vegeta seeing the Saiyan Prince looking just a baffled as she was right now.

"No. It should. Gohan's transforming!" said Vegeta, as his mind instantly went to the Super Saiyan stories of old, and to the very _first _Saiyan to ever achieve it.

Could Gohan be..._completing_ what the very first Saiyan of the Royal Bloodline could not?

"Transforming? Gohan's transforming into what Dad?" said Trunks, as he saw Gohan's massive ape form begin to shrink down to normal size, and showed the half-Saiyan now with longer spiky hair with crimson ape fur covering the upper part of his body while wearing black Gi pants.

When Gohan opened his eyes, they were yellow with a hunger in them that surpassed all others, and was now grinning heavily at Buu looking at him with a feeling for the first time with the emotion known as..._fear_!

"He's done it. He's done what the first Super Saiyan himself couldn't do over a millennia ago. Gohan has achieved the level of Super Saiyan _4_!" said Vegeta in awe seeing just how much the trembling frightened boy he first saw when arriving on Earth for the seven Dragon Balls had grown up to be possibly the _most powerful_ warrior in all the Universe.

And the boy was _still _in his teens with the known fact _no_ Saiyan in history ever died of old age with another known fact Vegeta knowing was that Saiyan age very little when normal humans did. It had been theorized by one of the scientists loyal to the Saiyans after their enlistment into Frieza's army that the ingrained desire to continue fighting into old age had somehow managed to evolve them to the point where a Saiyan's body would age slowly to allow them to fight long after they should have retired from the battlefield.

"Brother is so cool! Can I do that one day?" said Goten to his Father, but Goku was too stunned by this to respond, and could only hear what Vegeta had spoken about Gohan.

'Wow. Gohan looks so _hot_ in that state. Just seeing him like that is sending a fire through my body I didn't know existed,' thought Videl, as she saw Gohan looking so primal, and filled with a certain macho testosterone like power that made her knees weak at the very idea of Gohan being intimate with her in such a way.

"Well that was unexpected. I had actually forgotten about that part of the Saiyan when they look up at the moon, but the transformation is definitely a knew twist, and certainly brings a lot of power to Gohan's side," said the Elder Kai seeing Gohan go on the attack and once again take charge of the fight against Kid Buu.

"That's my son. I guess I never really expressed that, did I Piccolo?" said Goku sadly knowing his son only wished for his love and attention.

Instead, all Gohan got was his Mother demanding he be a scholar, and being forced into a life his son didn't want.

"I've known Gohan for as almost as long as you have Goku. In my heart, despite all that had happened between the two of you, I know he still calls you Father, and that will not change no matter what," said Piccolo smiling at his friend before looking at the Grand Orb and seeing Buu hitting the ground hard with blood actually leaking out of his pink body.

"No where for you to run now Buu. This is the end. Goodbye," said Gohan coldly, as he raised his hand to the downed pink destroyer, and an orb of energy soon formed in the palm of his hand that shined like the blazing star of yellow Sun around Earth.

"Who...are...you?" said Kid Buu looking at his soon to be executioner in fear.

"My name...is Gohan. And I'm a proud member of the Saiyan race that had bred warriors for generations," said Gohan before obliterating Buu from existence.

The greatest threat to the Universe had been destroyed.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Its almost over. One more chapter to go and you know what that one is so hold on a little longer for that. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Epilogue

Gohan sighed at the destruction around him, as he saw the sacred world of the Kais had been damaged possibly beyond repair, and was about to leave when he heard the sounds of moaning one let out when it came to feeling pain. Looking around, Gohan saw the fat version of Majin Buu on the ground, injured, and looked like he was about to die. Taking pity on the pink thing, as he sensed no evil from the figure, Gohan grabbed Buu, and used Instant Transmission to head to the Grand Kai's Planet to see everyone looking at him for the first in the flesh in his Super Saiyan 4 state. Videl was instantly upon the half-Saiyan and gave Gohan a massive hug before yelling at him to never make things too crazy like that ever again. Laughing at Videl's way of showing affection, the young warrior merely returned the hug, and wrapped his tail around her waist.

"You scared me for a moment you baka," said Videl with her face resting against Gohan's muscled fur covered chest.

"Sorry. I had no idea he would turn into that form. Speaking of which, could you help out this version of Majin Buu Dende, and heal his injuries," said Gohan seeing Vegeta looked ready to blow the pink blob to oblivion.

"What? You want to heal this thing? After what it caused the last time it got angry!" said Vegeta raising his hand to obliterate the weakened Majin Buu before Dende could heal him.

"It can be managed. This Majin Buu is the nice one. If it wasn't for him, who knows what would have happened to me after I was freed from Babidi's magic, and you know it," said Gohan seeing Vegeta scowling at him.

"That's not the point! The point is that its better to kill this pink blob before he loses his temper and causes this mess all over again!" said Vegeta before summoning energy to his hand to unleash it on the creature.

"He won't do that again. Its not in him to do that anymore," said Gohan seeing Vegeta getting angrier at his resistance in killing Majin Buu.

"You don't know that! Besides, who is going to watch him to keep that from happening again? You? Me? I will _not_ have this thing living with my family. I would rather die!" said Vegeta before Gohan let out a small laugh.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to worry about that then Vegeta considering your already dead," said Gohan hearing the growl from the Saiyan Prince.

"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere, and its more up to the Kais then anyone of us to decide Majin Buu's fate," said Goku seeing the various Kais looking at Majin Buu.

"I agree with Goku. Leave Majin Buu with me on my planet. With my help, he'll be the coolest cat to walk around with pink skin, and be loved by all the ladies," said the Grand Kai seeing most of the people around him sweat drop before he let out a cough.

"You'll be in charge of him if you do this Grand Kai. The blame will be placed squarely on your shoulders should Majin Buu go on another rampage," said the Supreme Kai, as he had mixed feelings about this, but at the same time couldn't see any other alternative, and decided to let the Grand Kai have his wish.

Though the Supreme Kai would make it his business to check up on the situation just to be on the safe side.

"Buu is sorry for past trouble. Can you forgive Buu?" said Majin Buu bowing his head towards the Z-Warriors and they nodded their heads yes though it required some arm twisting to get Vegeta to agree to it.

"We forgive you Buu. You just relax now and hang out with the Grand Kai. He'll help you out from now on," said Goku seeing Majin Buu smiling at that.

"See you around Buu," said Gohan, as he gave him a hug, and Majin Buu returned it.

"Bye bye friend," said Majin Buu before the two let go and Gohan put a hand on Videl's shoulder.

"Ready to go back home. We have our work cut out for us to find the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron to bring all our friends back," said Gohan seeing Videl smiling at him with a nod.

"Wait! We can't because of the wish made to bring back all the people that died recently at Vegeta's hands. It will take Months before any wish can be made. Let's go to New Namek!" said Dende seeing Gohan smiling and then looked at Videl again seeing the surprise that there was _another _batch of Dragon Balls on another planet.

"Want to come with us?" said Gohan seeing Videl now looking like a fish at the idea of meeting an alien race.

"Really? Me? Go with you and Dende to another planet?" said Videl with the idea making her want to faint right now.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I want you to come with us?" said Gohan seeing Videl looking at tad bit nervous.

"I don't want to impose," said Videl knowing she'd feel like a bit odd being on a planet that wasn't her own.

"You won't. Trust me," said Gohan seeing the other two half-Saiyans rushing up to him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Can we come too! Can we come too!" said Trunks and Goten at the same time.

"Only if you promise to behave yourselves. If you don't...then no candy and ice cream for a whole _year_!" said Gohan since he was now the only parental figure they had still alive to take care of them.

"Well be good! We'll be good!" said the two boy again while nodding their heads rapidly.

'He'll make an excellent Father one day,' thought Videl, as she blushed at the idea of how that would come to be, and herself becoming the Mother of Gohan's children.

"Let's get going then," said Piccolo, as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, and grabbed both boy before Gohan performed the Instant Transmission technique.

Next stop...New Planet Namek!

(Earth-Several Days Later)

"I can't believe were all alive again," said Krillin, as he was beside his wife holding her, and she returned it with a headlock around his neck while their daughter laughed at the blue face her Father was making.

"Yes. Me too," said 18 sweetly, as she was clearly enjoying this, and so was their little girl thinking both parents were playing.

"Not only that, but one of the wishes used got the Kais most sacred planet restored to what was before Buu, and I tore it to pieces," said Gohan looking normal again, but his tail now out, and about for everyone to see.

He wasn't going to hide his heritage anymore. Gohan was tired of hiding everything out of fear of what people thought of him.

"So what do you plan to do now Gohan? Legally, you are an adult, and can do whatever you want," said Bulma, as she had every intention of raising Gohan since Goku was in Otherworld on Grand Kai's Planet, and Chichi was in a much darker place from what they learned before being brought back to life.

"We'll I'd like to be adopted by Bulma, but still keep my last name, and Goten too if he wants to keep it?" said Gohan seeing his little brother look thoughtfully for a second in a way that reminded them of Goku when he was a kid.

"Well...I don't mind keeping Dad's last name. Its like we're keeping a part of him alive, right?" said Goten with Gohan smiling down at him.

"That we are squirt. There you have it Bulma," said Gohan seeing the woman nodding in understanding with Vegeta having been wished back by the Namek's own Eternal Dragon to the realm of the living.

"All right! I get a younger brother," said Trunks with him high fiving Goten and the two were dancing around happily.

"Don't get too excited. It just means more intense training with me," said Vegeta, as he saw both boys go pale, and whimper in fear knowing that the Prince of Saiyans was no doubt going to train them both into the ground.

They were doomed!

(Orange High-Several Weeks Later)

"Feels strange being back at school. What about you?" said Gohan seeing Videl thinking about it for a second and then looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"A little. Being the mate of the strongest fight in the Universe is something we'll have to both get use to, and there is also the fact you stopped being your superhero persona," said Videl making Gohan at that.

"Should have never acted like way. Thinking back on it, I got the actions I did when introducing myself from the Ginyu Force when they were on Namek, and did the same thing. I'm never doing that again," said Gohan, as he saw the girl giggle slightly, and knew it was because of his past antics.

"Yeah. I think this is the more real you. Though I wish the girls around us would stop ogling your body," said Videl, as she glared at one girl batting her eyelashes at Gohan, and it was pretty clear what she wanted.

"Just as I wish every guy would stop leering at your hot one," said Gohan before kissing her neck and got a smack on his shoulder by Videl.

"Gohan! People are staring!" said Videl, as she felt everyone at the school were looking at them, and mostly at Gohan due to his changes from when they last saw him.

"So? Let them stare. We have nothing to hide. Well, except for the large hickey on your neck I gave you earlier," said Gohan making Videl cover it with her hand glare back at him.

"Gohan! I'm serious!" said Videl before they ran into Erasa and Sharpner.

"Hey Videl. Heelllo Gohan," said Erasa, as she couldn't help, but admire the sight that was before her, and could sense Sharpner glaring angrily at Gohan for looking more buff then him.

"Your still a nerd to me," said Sharpner, as he wondered if that tail now wrapped around Gohan's waist was real, or some weird attachment for fashion sense.

Either way it freaked him out.

"Knock it off Sharpner. I think he's _sexy_!" said Erasa winking at Gohan while Videl was fuming.

"And he's _taken_!" said Videl with her arm around Gohan's waist.

"Really? Oh poo! Well, if you want to share let me know. No doubt Gohan's going to need more the one woman in his life to satisfy him," said Erasa making Videl blush and growl at her.

"Erasa!" said Videl with her friend giggling before walking away with a sway in her hips.

"Remember Gohan, my door is always open to you. Don't be afraid to knock," said Erasa while Gohan used his tail to hold Videl back.

"Let me at her! I'll rip her limbs off, shave her head, and show just how _fake _her boo-ah!" said Videl, as she was suddenly kissed by Gohan with an intense passion behind it, and made the woman weak in the knees.

"Still think I'm going to knock on her door?" said Gohan smirking at the sight of Videl's dazed expression.

"Shut up and kiss me again," said Videl before they began making out and Sharpner was getting pissed off at the sight of them.

"Get a room!" said Sharpner angrily, but was kicked through a wall by Gohan, who was still kissing Videl, and smirked at her when they separated their lips.

"Do we really have to be in school? All things considered...," said Gohan with Videl smiling deviously back at him.

"All things considered, I think we are allowed to have a _half day _of sorts, and get some more personal time together," said Videl into his ear and felt his tail wrap tighter around her waist.

"Fair warning. You will be sore tomorrow," said Gohan seeing Videl blush knowing what he meant.

"So long as I'm with you, I think I can take it, and then some," said Videl before Gohan used Instant Transmission and the two were gone.

(Hell-Several Years Later)

"Are you sure you want to face her again? After all this time?" said the Supreme Kai, as he saw Gohan floating beside him, and looking around for the various villains that the Universe as a whole had produced.

"Yeah. I think she'd want to know if she hasn't already," said Gohan, as they flew to where the woman's energy signature was located, and saw her with the various villains Gohan had faced before in his life.

"Look who decided to pop in for a visit," said Cell having sensed Gohan's arrival and now descending in front of him along with the others.

"So the heroic son has come. How touching. Come to rescue your Mother from us?" said Frieza, as he saw Chichi was glaring angrily at her son, and found a new found respect for the woman.

"Hardly Frieza. She can rot down here with you fools for all I care. I just came to tell her interesting news," said Gohan smirking at the shocked expression Frieza, Cell, and the Ginyu Force with the exception of Captain Ginyu still in his frog body.

"And what news could you possibly have that _I_ would be remotely interested in my so called _son_?" said Chichi, as she saw on the rock with the other villains wanting to hear this too, and saw Gohan smirk increase.

"Only the simple fact you are now officially a Grandmother," said Gohan seeing Chichi's eyes widen in shock.

"W-What?" said Chichi seeing Gohan walking towards her.

"Did I stutter? You're a Grandmother. Videl and I got married. We have a child," said Gohan seeing Chichi narrowing her eyes at the mention of Videl.

"So you married that little harpy. I knew she'd try to seduce you. No doubt convinced you to continue your life of senseless fighting just like the rest of your monkey family!" said Chichi with Cell, Frieza, King Cold, and the Ginyu Force laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh Cell. You have Saiyan blood in you. That makes you part monkey too," said Gohan seeing Cell frown in realization he was right.

'I hadn't thought of that,' thought Cell bitterly.

"I on the other hand have no such blood in my veins," said Frieza smiling cruelly at Gohan.

"And yet you died at the hands of full blood Saiyan. A _Super Saiyan_ I might add. In fact, everyone here before me has died at the hands of a Saiyan. So what does that tell you?" said Gohan smirking at them seeing the angry looks on their faces.

"That we were screwed over because of some monkey's luck!" said King Cold deciding to speak up now.

"Really? Care to fight me then? I warn you this one time. I'm much stronger then I was over a decade years ago and I'm the one who killed Cell," said Gohan knowing out of all the villains in this group, Cell was the strongest of them, and he had been killed by the half-Saiyan at the peak of the scientific abominations power.

"That maybe, but I doubt you could fight all of us at once," said Frieza looking ready for a fight.

"You haven't been keeping up on current, have you? Let me show you what I've become since the last time I fought Cell," said Gohan, as he powered up through his different levels of Super Saiyan until he hit stage four, and shook the very foundation of Hell around him.

"Unreal," said Cell, as he felt the intense power coming off of Gohan, and it was nothing he had ever felt before today.

"So my monkey of a son finally shows his true form," said Chichi bitterly at the sight of Gohan in that state.

"Do you like it? It came in handy when defending the Universe from Majin Buu. Not that you would care about the Universe since all you did care about was me becoming your little whipped scholar," said Gohan walking towards Chichi while the past villains of his family stood between them.

"Your life was never meant to consist of fighting like a barbaric ape. I brought you into the world and I had every right to control it regardless of what you or anyone else thinks of my way of doing things!" said Chichi, as she saw Gohan sneer at her, and shake his head.

"Still as stupid as ever. You go on talking like being a Saiyan is a bad thing. Granted the Saiyan race has blood on its hand, but nothing this lizard freak to my right had a hand in, and our family along with Vegeta's has been charged with cleaning up the mess. We've done a pretty good job so far since the Earth is still in one piece and the Universe isn't wiped out," said Gohan seeing the group getting angrier.

"You watch your tone monkey man or I'll make you a permanent resident here," said Frieza seeing Gohan laughing at him.

"You couldn't defeat the first level of Super Saiyan. What makes you think you can take on a Super Saiyan 4?" said Gohan before vanishing from their sight, only for the enemies of the past to be struck down mercilessly within seconds of each other, and Chichi was the last one standing in front of him.

"So what now Gohan? You can't kill me since I'm already dead!" said Chichi with a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

"True, but I can still cause you the much needed pain to wish for death," said Gohan, as he fire a blast of energy at his Mother, and sent her flying back screaming out in agony.

"Bastard! I brought a bastard child into the world!" said Chichi defiantly at her son.

"Come from you, I'll take it as a compliment, and I thank you for it. Goodbye...my so called Mother," said Gohan, as he blasted her again with ball of energy that exploded, and covered up the shrill scream Chichi gave off from being hit.

"Wasn't that a little harsh Gohan?" said the Supreme Kai seeing Gohan float up to his level after watching that whole mess.

"If anything, I was too merciful, and should have beat her bloody. I did what I came here to do. Let's go," said Gohan, as he used Instant Transmission to take the Supreme Kai, and himself out of Hell to the Check-In Station.

"Did you get what you wanted out of your trip down below?" said Kin Yemma seeing Gohan nod.

"I sure did. Thanks King Yemma. I owe you one," said Gohan seeing the massive giant smile at him.

"Anytime kid," said King Yemma finding Gohan to be much more respectful then his Father.

"Oh, one more thing. Its about my Grandfather on my Dad's side of the family," said Gohan seeing King Yemma's eyebrow rise.

"Your Saiyan Grandfather? What about him?" said King Yemma before looking up the family tree of the boy and saw Bardock's name there.

"Is he up or down?" said Gohan seeing King Yemma looking the information up.

"Down I'm afraid. He did many terrible things while alive I'm afraid despite fighting against Frieza in the end to stall him long enough to let your Father get away.

"I see. Could you...could you let him come up?" said Gohan seeing King Yemma look at him in surprise.

"What? You want your Saiyan Grandfather to come up from Hell to be up here? Why?" said King Yemma knowing the boy better have a good reason for such a request.

"My Grandfather helped set things in motion to allow my Father to get away, to one day become the man he is now, and bring about the balance of the Universe. He deserves to be up here with Dad. They have so much to learn from the other, it would be crime unto itself not to let them talk to the other, and deny them the family bond I was denied as a kid too. Please King Yemma. I'm asking you to do this for my Dad then myself," said Gohan seeing King Yemma look down at him in thought.

"I..._suppose_ Bardock's sentence down in Hell has been served for those years of service in Frieza's army and allowing Goku the chance to escape. Very well. Consider the motion granted!" said King Yemma seeing Gohan smile at him.

"Thank you King Yemma. You have made all my dreams for my family complete," said Gohan before turning to leave only to hear a voice he never thought he'd hear until his official time being in Otherworld.

"Gohan. That's your name isn't it?" said Bardock in his attire he wore before Frieza's attack stripped him of it and his life.

"Grandfather? Wow you work fast," said Gohan seeing King Yemma smirk and saw the two Saiyan warriors walk closer together.

"Look at you. A Super Saiyan of legend. My son and Grandson both. Who would have thought? Not me that's for sure," said Bardock, as he had seen the vision of his son, and the warrior he would become.

His Grandson was another matter.

"I see Dad inherited your hair style," said Gohan seeing the spiky hair design was similar to his Father's own.

"And my love for fighting incredible strong opponents," said Bardock looking at his Grandson with pride.

"Yeah. That he does even now. With Dad's help, you'll become a Super Saiyan in no time on the Grand Kai's planet. They have all kinds of warriors on the planet and they all train constantly for the next tournament thrown there with only the strongest from each sector of the Galaxy competing," said Gohan seeing his Father was intrigued.

"Sounds like paradise fit for a Saiyan," said Bardock smiling at the thought of facing only the strongest of warriors and getting stronger with each battle.

"You more then earned it Grandfather. I will see you again one day," said Gohan, as he embraced his Grandfather in a hug, which was weird at first for the older of the two never really embraced others in such a manner, but it felt right in the end, and returned it with a warm smile on his face.

"Not for a long time I hope," said Bardock knowing Gohan understood the meaning behind his words.

"Yeah me too," said Gohan, as he left to head back to Earth, and be with his family back there to tell them the news.

(Capsule Corp.-Moments Later)

"That's incredible! Your Saiyan Grandfather was allowed to leave Hell to join your Dad on Grand Kai's Planet?" said Videl, as she had her bouncing baby girl Pan laughing, and seeking the woman's attention.

"Yeah. I convinced King Yemma to let it happen since it was because of him that my Dad got away without being detected and then killed by Frieza early one when he was just an infant. Those two deserve to bond not just as fellow Saiyan warriors, but to have a bond between Father, and son since they have so much in common," said Gohan, as he told Videl how his Grandfather, and Father looked almost identical to each other.

"I met your Grandfather once when I was a child myself only a few years older then Kakarot. The man always wanted the most difficult of mission and was even said would one day rival my Father's power if he kept doing what he was doing," said Vegeta having been around during that time just mere moments before Planet Vegeta's destruction.

"Well, the idea of being on Grand Kai's Planet did appeal to him greatly, and said it was a paradise fit for a Saiyan," said Gohan seeing Vegeta nod and smirk.

"Grandpa Bardock sounds cool. I'm glad I look like him," said Goten with his cheesy grin while rubbing the back of his spiky hair.

"You idiot! You take after your Dad more then your Grandpa," said Trunks seeing Goten pout.

"Meanie!" said Goten sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah?" said Trunks getting in his surrogate brother's face and Goten doing the same.

"Yeah!" said Goten with the two growling and showing signs of powering up.

"Enough! I won't have you two rough housing when your Mother needs her bed rest having become pregnant with your little sister and need I remind you of making your niece cry too!" said Vegeta seeing the boys lower their heads in shame.

"I'm so glad you got to have another kid Vegeta. Bulma thinks its going to be a girl this time. I don't envy the boy she picks to be her mate when older," said Gohan laughing at Vegeta's narrowing eyes.

"I don't have to worry about that since every boy she bring home I'll simply obliterate from this world to ensure she stays pure forever," said Vegeta hearing Gohan laugh while the boys looked at each other with question marks on their foreheads.

"Vegeta! That's cruel," said Videl, as she looked at Pan, and realized Gohan may try to do the same thing.

"Not from a Father's stand point," said Gohan getting a chuckle from Vegeta since both men understood each other when it came to being a parent.

"Gohan!" said Videl, but she knew it was pointless since it was clear no man was worthy of their little girl, and the only way for Pan to have a boyfriend was to wait until her Dad along with Great Uncle Vegeta died of old age.

"Come on. We have training to do. All of you," said Vegeta motioning for Gohan, Goten, and Trunks to follow him to the Gravity room.

Pan became excited at Vegeta's words, but Videl calmed her down, and began to draw the little baby's attention to her.

"Not yet Pan. Your time will come when you're able to walk. Until then, you're Mother's little girl, and I'm going to smother you with all the love I can," said Videl, as she saw her baby smile, and could tell this girl was going to be one heck of a fighter growing up.

Just like her Father.

(A/N: YAY! My fic is finally over. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know I did. In my opinion, _that_ is how DBZ should have ended, and never done GT at all. The only thing that came out of GT was Goku's Super Saiyan 4 and even then it didn't make sense how he got it with the fur color being...almost pinkish when it should have been red. But that's just my opinion. Until next time with my other fics...PEACE!)


End file.
